


Your Rocky Spine

by Be_Easy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Easy/pseuds/Be_Easy
Summary: Stacie mentions that her parent's lake house is just sitting there over Spring Break the same weekend Fat Amy watches From Justin to Kelly on cable and suddenly the Bellas (Chloe included) are conspiring the best way to get Aubrey to agree to a Bellas Spring Break trip.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                ///

Chloe is in love with Aubrey.

 

In fact, there hasn't been a time since she's known Aubrey that she hasn't been in love with her.... Which is _intense_ , she knows.

 

But it was so effortless to fall for her even though Chloe knows how Aubrey can be; domineering and closed off (too much and not enough all at once). But for as prickly as she is, Aubrey is also the sweetest kind of warm and tender once you work your way past her quills. Which is something Chloe's felt compelled to do since her first day at Barden when she walked into their shared dorm and Aubrey was there with her pretty smile, a muffin basket and a list of house rules. 

 

It was inevitable, Chloe loving Aubrey the way she does, because there's something about Aubrey that draws people in. Chloe knows that she, herself, attracts a certain kind of attention (Aubrey claims that it's her eyes, too open and too clear or something) but people _respond_ to Aubrey. It's the power in her voice, the authority in her spine, something intangible that snaps and crackles in the air around her, that has people bending to her will and giving her their best without ever really knowing _why_. It's attractive in an endless, sort of hopeless way that Chloe hardly understands but is vulnerable to regardless.

 

It's just one thing on the extremely long list of attractive things about Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, who has eyes that can never seem to decide if they're green or hazel on any given day, who routinely wakes up with really hot bedhead and has the body of a European Olympic swimmer. But she also has this lopsided, dopey half smile that gives Chloe butterflies and a tiny mole on the back of her shoulder, a few centimeters of skin that might be Chloe's favorite place on earth. Chloe is an equal opportunist when it comes to attractive people (Guys or Girls. As far as she is concerned hot is hot.) but there is something really special about Aubrey.

 

Chloe likes to think that maybe Aubrey thinks there's something special about her too.

 

Aubrey isn't like Chloe; she doesn't express herself with borderline offensive levels of tactile contact. Instead, she shows her affection in the spaces she gives up, in the barriers she puts down to let people in. Aubrey doesn't reach out for her but she brings down her walls when Chloe does the reaching.

 

Aubrey lets Chloe take her hand and doesn't say anything when Chloe skates her manicured nails across her palm even though it makes goosebumps race up her arms. She turns the honest to god prettiest shade of pink when Chloe presses kisses to her cheek that veer so close to her lips that even Chloe cannot believe herself.

 

It feels like they spend so long teetering on this ground and its Chloe (who’s self-control has always ever been dubious at best) who pushes them into new territory, literally and figuratively, one night when she shoves Aubrey into the shockingly clean bathroom stall of a club whose only dress code had been low necklines and high hemlines.

 

“You look so hot, Bree.” She had whispered, draping her arms over Aubrey's mostly bare shoulders and gripping the metallic stall divider behind her. Chloe hadn't meant just on that night, in the white dress she'd painted on, she meant _always ever_ but the night was soaked in too much free alcohol and too much eye contact and it was so hard to think when Aubrey wasn't pulling away.

 

 It was hard to think but easy to lean in and kiss Aubrey's mouth, hot and open and way more dangerous than a wandering press of lips to the cheek. (Chloe will never forget the way Aubrey tasted when she kissed her back, how tight her fingers were curved around her hip)

 

Things are understandably confusing in the wake of that night.

 

Because Chloe and Aubrey aren't together. They're just also not _not_ together.

 

Chloe still brings home guys bound for the major leagues and Aubrey still dates boys destined for senate seats.  But in between, Chloe closes her book and leans over to press her lips against Aubrey's neck when they've spent too much time studying together and Aubrey slips her hand up the back of Chloe's tee shirt, rubbing along her spine, when she finds her making macaroni and cheese in the middle of the night because she can't sleep.

 

No one knows and Chloe is sure no one would believe it short of actually catching them in some sort of poignantly Sapphic act (Chloe gets away with brushes of her hand here and there in front of everyone because her disregard for boundaries is legendary and she uses that to her advantage). Chloe gets it, they're opposites and other people don’t even get why they’re _friends_ so they definitely wouldn't understand this but those people don't matter. Chloe loves Aubrey in a very real, very frightening, very amazing way and she wants nothing more than to be the Benedick to her Beatrice, the Pacey to her Joey.

 

Aubrey looks at her sometimes, with so _so_ much in her eyes and Chloe thinks that she might want the same thing but Aubrey has bruises where she's tender and vulnerable, underneath her barbs, and they're all in the shape of her father and Chloe doesn't know how to compete with that. (She's afraid of what will happen if she really tried).

 

Except...

 

One night Aubrey murmurs “I love you.” wearing Chloe's shirt, mostly asleep tucked against her on the couch and so quiet that it's almost impossible to hear. Chloe realizes that she might have to be brave enough for the both of them.

 

                                                                                ///

 

Fat Amy comes up with the idea.

 

Stacie mentions that her parent's lake house is just sitting there over Spring Break the same weekend Fat Amy watches _From Justin to Kelly_ on cable and suddenly the Bellas (Chloe included) are conspiring the best way to get Aubrey to agree to a Bellas Spring Break.

 

There's a lot of planning and scheduling and, of course, it all falls apart with one phone call.

 

“Ladies, now isn't really a good time.” Chloe grunts, both hands wrapped around the edge of the front door, attempting to push it shut even as Fat Amy shoulders it open with a roar and enough force to send Chloe stumbling back into the wall.

 

“You have a lovely home.” Fat Amy huffs, rolling her neck side to side and wandering into the apartment while the other girls trickle in behind her.

 

“You’ve been here, like, a million times.” Chloe bites out, rolling her eyes.

 

“Dude, this is the time you told us to show up.” Beca says, meandering over the threshold and shutting the door behind herself. Her eyes are dark and her expression is wry and Chloe blinks at her for moment before huffing out a breath and heading toward the living room while Beca follows. “You’re the one who said post exams Aubrey was our best bet for her to agree to this weirdo excursion.”

 

It's the truth. Stress free, post exam Aubrey is way more agreeable than normal Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas have been waiting for this perfect, star aligning moment to use it to their advantage.

 

Chloe has been plotting right along with the rest of the girls to get Aubrey to call off the annual spring break aca-tour, which consists of the Bellas piling into the bus and spending a week performing at snobby country clubs, because it nearly always ends with anywhere from two to five Bellas getting into a brawl and everyone generally hating one another. Plus, Stacie volunteered use of her parent’s lake house as an alternative to the very real possibility of a mass murder situation and the idea of warm water, fresh air and alcohol seems infinitely better.

 

(Chloe is sure there’s no better place than by a beautiful lake for she and Aubrey talk about all of the things they can’t seem to at Barden. Also, bikinis.)

 

According to all of Chloe's extensive knowledge of Aubrey Posen, now _would_ be the perfect time to ambush her but Aubrey took a phone call from her father in her bedroom over an hour ago and hasn't come out yet.

 

Chloe is worried.

 

(Usually Aubrey’s conversations with her dad or short and concise. The long talks are never ever good)

 

But the Bellas are filling the living room and Stacie is starting to use the coat rack as a stripper pole while Cynthia-Rose looks on enraptured and Lily is inching towards the kitchen where there's an unguarded stove top and Aubrey hasn't made a sound since she answered her cellphone with a very formal 'Hello, Daddy'.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Chloe sighs, rubbing a hand over her forehead. “Just let me go get her.”

 

“Perfect. I'll be ready.” Fat Amy declares, bending into a stretch and God, Chloe doesn't even want to know what she's limbering up for. Chloe walks around her, can feel Beca watching her and offers a reassuring smile over her shoulder before slipping down the hall.

 

“Bree?” Chloe calls softly, knocking on the door gently before twisting the knob and it opens with a click. She slips inside and the entire bedroom is hazy with afternoon sunlight pouring through the window, half open blinds creating sharp, even shadows that slant uniformly over the bed and Aubrey's sleeping form.

 

Chloe sits at the edge of her bed gently, careful not to jostle Aubrey awake even as she smooths a hand over her shoulders, sliding her palm down her back and feeling the ridges of her spine through her tee shirt. “Bree, wake up.”

 

Aubrey turns, waking with a long inhalation, stretching out onto her back for a second before turning into Chloe, tucking her face against her hip and breathing out slowly. She hadn't expected Aubrey to be asleep but then again conversations with her father usually ended one of two ways. Either with a boiling rage that overflowed onto anything and everything (Chloe included) or the kind of energy draining sadness that Chloe can't do anything about. This seems to be the latter.

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks, running her fingers through Aubrey's hair slowly and eyeing Aubrey's phone on the bedside table, seemingly turned off.

 

“I'm fine.” Aubrey mumbles softly, her response too automatic to be honest, turning onto her back again and peering up at Chloe with tired eyes. She looks so rumpled and vulnerable that Chloe glances back at the door and contemplates attempting to bodily remove the Bellas from the living room.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe asks, pushing her fingers through her hair, nails skating over the crown of her head and she knows that Aubrey doesn't before she even shakes her head slightly, closing her eyes.

 

Aubrey says “Not yet.” Instead of her usual firm “No.” and Chloe's instincts are to push a little harder at that opening, to pry for a more but Aubrey has to be handled with care. Chloe knows this. So she mentally files it away for later.

 

Chloe knows that Aubrey will retreat from her in the next coming hours anyway because that's what happens every time she has long conversations with her father. It doesn't matter if she finishes the call and immediately becomes venomous, shying away from Chloe determinedly or if she's curling herself into Chloe's arms before the call is fully disconnected, the time after is the same. (Aubrey needs the kind of space that feels like Chloe might never reach her again.)

 

The sound of the TV turning on in the other room followed by the chatter of voice reaches them through the wall and Aubrey just groans quietly. “What is going on?”

 

“Everyone is here to see you.” Chloe says apologetically, and Aubrey tilts her head back with an expression that is both confused and exasperated.

 

“Seriously?” She breathes, tucking her face back against Chloe's hip. “I just want to spend the rest of the day laying here with you.”

 

“After.” Chloe says softly even though she wants nothing more than to stretch out beside her and hold her while Aubrey will let her. “We can do that after but the Bellas need to talk to their captain.”

 

“Co-Captain.” Aubrey murmurs against her hip through the denim of her jeans, sliding an arm over Chloe's thigh and pulling herself closer to nose at the hem of her blouse. Chloe watches her with parted lips as she brushes a kiss against her skin, cupping the back of her head lightly just as a there's a pounding knock at the door.

 

“We’ve waited long enough! We're coming in!” Amy bellows and Chloe jumps to her feet as Aubrey scrambles into a sitting position just as the door is kicked in. (Irritations flares inside of Chloe because that was new, Aubrey pulling her close that way, and Chloe kind of wants to kill them all for interrupting)

 

“You're paying for that.” Aubrey huffs immediately (Chloe wonders if Aubrey is even talking about the door) and Fat Amy just ignores her as everyone files nervously into the bedroom.

 

“We tried to stop her, but Amy is _strong_.” Cynthia-Rose says apologetically and everyone else nods seriously. “She picked Beca up.”

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Beca calls out, moving to stand beside Chloe who looks at her sympathetically. “It was a really unpleasant experience.”

 

“Sir, we are here to request an audience.” Amy starts formerly with a very deep curtsy that Jessica and Stacie have to help her out of. “In regard to the Bellas spring break activities.”

 

“And this couldn't wait until I was out of bed?” Aubrey asks, glancing at Chloe who shrugs guiltily.

 

“Bed head totally works for you, by the way.” Stacie offers with an approving nod and Chloe frowns at her.

 

“No. _Someone -_ I won't name any names-” Fat Amy says with a wink and a _finger pistol_ at Chloe and Aubrey opens her mouth in disbelief while Beca snickers loudly. “Told us that the best time to tell you that we don't want to go on the stupid mini aca-tour this year, is now. So... we don't want to go on the stupid mini aca-tour this year...sir.”

 

Everyone holds their breath, a collective stillness filling the room as Aubrey just looks at them for a long, long moment.

 

“Oh my god, dude. Abort.” Beca says from the side of her mouth when Aubrey only narrows her eyes. “ _Abort_.”

 

“Please do not murder me.” Fat Amy exhales quietly and Chloe rolls her eyes. “But if you must, remember if you kill me then you have to kill all of us.”

 

“That's not necessarily true.” Beca says lowly. “I won't go to the cops or anything.”

 

“Um, instead...” Chloe interjects as the rest of the group seems to wither under Aubrey's stare. “We thought it would be fun to head up to Stacie's parent's lake house for the week, ya know? A little relaxation. A little team bonding.”

 

“Our place is really classy. Pornos get shot there, like, all of the time.” Stacie adds helpfully and Chloe winces.

 

Aubrey blinks before throwing the blankets off her legs and standing and everyone except for Chloe inches backwards. “And there would be team bonding?”

 

“So much team bonding, Bree.” Chloe says, glancing around the room as everyone nods in agreement.

 

“Then,” Aubrey starts, folding her arms over her stomach and Chloe can feel a smile twitching at her mouth before she even continues. “I suppose it would be okay to cancel the tour in favor of… this.”

 

The squeals of excitement that fill the room are almost deafening and Chloe's own joy is interrupted at the sight of Fat Amy barreling forward to grab Aubrey and lift her off the ground.

 

“Amy! No!” Aubrey yelps, clearly terrified as Amy squeezes her in a bear hug. Aubrey and Amy have the strangest, most adorable relationship and the fact that Aubrey is not currently trying to claw her eyes out while Amy spins her around, is a testament to how much they get along. In fact, Chloe is certain that if she ever vacated the spot as Aubrey's best friend, Fat Amy would actively try to fill it. Chloe isn't completely sure Amy isn't trying to just steal it from her, honestly.

 

“Oh! Amy, no, put her down, please.” Chloe pleads and Fat Amy does, just not on her feet. She deposits Aubrey in bed on her ass and Aubrey looks as though she's been completely violated but also kind of amused. The conflicting emotion produces the best facial expression and Chloe shakes her head.

 

“I'm sorry.” Amy says, shaking her head. “I just love blondie so much; you know?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Chloe breathes, grinning at Aubrey before glancing at the girls still celebrating in the bedroom.

 

“Get out. All of you.” Aubrey calls out, disheveled and adorable. “Since so much thought has gone into this mutiny, I expect the trip to go off without a hitch.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. We've got it taken care of.” Beca says as she begins to usher the girls of the bedroom. They leave with waves and declarations of love for Aubrey and Chloe listens to the front door open then eventually close before looking back excitedly at Aubrey.

  
“Traitor.” Aubrey accuses softly, sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed and Chloe blushes guiltily, moving to sit at the edge of the mattress again.

 

“Yeah, I know but this will be nice. Don't you think?” Chloe grins, reaching out to tap her fingertips against Aubrey's knee. “Fresh air. Sunny skies. Warm lake.”

 

“Lake water is disgusting.” Aubrey mutters, eyes focused on Chloe's fingers resting on her skin. She doesn't pull away, instead she tugs Chloe closer until they're lying face to face in her disheveled bedding. Chloe holds her breath as Aubrey edges even closer, until their legs are all twisted together, one hand burning against her ribs where it's tucked under her shirt while Aubrey rubs her socked toes against her ankle.

 

Chloe says, “We're going to have so much fun.” but all she can think about is how she could probably stay like this forever.

 

(She doesn't say it aloud because things like that scare Aubrey off but she thinks it as loud as she can).

 

                                                                                                                ///

 

“Do you want to sit together?” Aubrey's voice is quiet and hopeful (Like she's asking her to prom or something and Chloe knows she blushes like that's exactly what just happened). It's ridiculous because Chloe and Aubrey most always sit together and besides, it's just sharing an uncomfortable bench seat, so Chloe shouldn't respond like Aubrey just invited her to a ball or something but the redness filling her face is burning hot and Aubrey gives her a perfect smile.

 

She's been acting strangely, though not in a bad way. The freeze out that Chloe expected after Aubrey's conversation with her father never came (hours after the Bellas had gone, Chloe woke alone in Aubrey's bed and the empty apartment she expected to find was instead filled with the smell of cookies and Aubrey moving around barefoot in the kitchen) and if anything, Aubrey has been a new, tentative kind of affectionate that makes Chloe flush like she’s in middle school again.

 

“It depends,” Chloe starts, climbing the stairs to the bus and Aubrey is following close behind, so close that Chloe can feel the heat of her. “Can I have the window seat?”

 

“I think that's something we'll have to negotiate.” Aubrey says softly and Chloe grins at her over her shoulder. (Flirty Aubrey is basically irresistible)

 

“Chlo, hey, I saved you a seat.” Beca's voice makes Chloe whip back around and Beca looks at her from a row of seats with an expectant smile. Chloe offers her a nervous one back, glancing at Aubrey whose expression is unexpectedly resigned (Chloe expects her to be unreadable, but the plain emotion tightens her stomach). “I have a new mix I want to play for you.”

 

Chloe opens her mouth awkwardly, prepared to very gently let Beca down because the idea of sitting tucked away in the back of the bus for the next few hours next to Aubrey who said she wanted her there, is something Chloe is very much interested in. But Aubrey moves forward, turning to slide past Chloe with a weak little smile and soft, green eyes.

 

“Looks like you got a better offer.” Aubrey says quietly and Chloe wants to argue, wants to grab at her waist and make her stay still but Aubrey is already easing by her.

 

“Oh Captain, my Captain! Come sit back here with the cool kids.” Fat Amy calls out, gesturing to the back of the bus where she is huddled with Stacie.

 

“It's okay.” Beca says as Chloe sits beside her, watching Amy shove Aubrey into the space between her and Stacie before furiously whispering. “You and I can be outcasts together.”

 

                                                                                                                     ///

 

Aubrey doesn't feel music the way that Chloe does.

 

Chloe has a playlist for when she's sad and when she's happy, when she's tired and when she's horny. She has stacks of Beca's mash-ups on CDs and she has an eight hour Spotify mix that sounds like Aubrey (beautiful and complicated and on repeat). Chloe feels music in her bones, like she's made of notes and melodies but Aubrey isn't the same.

 

Aubrey listens to music only in relation to what the Bellas will sound good singing. It doesn't resonate with her in the same way. Aubrey doesn't use songs to explore her emotions. She listens to podcasts to study and whale calls to sleep and her clear, perfect voice is more often than not used to shout.

 

Which she does with a sneering smile that makes Chloe want to strangle her sometimes.

 

(Chloe is in love, not stupid.)

 

She knows how Aubrey can be. Pushy and aggressive and just too much sometimes and Chloe hates when she's like that.

 

It's ugly.

 

It makes Aubrey hard to look at and hard to be around which really sucks when Chloe only wants to be with her always. Chloe knows why she's like that, knows that she's grown up being told that it was the only way to get things done but Aubrey knows better now. (Sure, old habits die hard but that does not make hurting people's feelings okay).

 

But the best thing is that Aubrey has been putting forth a major effort to change, to be better for the Bellas. Chloe can see it, everyone can. (“I want to do whatever is needed to make us successful, Chlo.”) And it makes Chloe so proud of her, a nice tingling sitting high in her chest every time she thinks about it.

 

It's the same feeling she gets when Aubrey sometimes wanders to her bedroom, leaning into the door jamb with her head tipped against the wood. Gazing at Chloe until she looks up and tugs her headphones out only to ask what she's listening to in this soft voice. (Chloe pulls her down onto the bed with her, tucks the earbuds in for her and tells her without her own voice _you, you, you_.)

 

It's the same feeling Chloe gets on the endless drive up to the lake house when It turns out that Cynthia-Rose has a terrible sense of direction and probably not the correct licensing to be driving a bus and also doesn't believe in maps. And that the cellphone service is shotty at best and that Stacie can't seem to navigate them even though it's her house. When it looks like the completely smooth trip Aubrey demanded clearly is not going to happen and Aubrey doesn't explode and immediately begin breathing fire.

 

There's frantic, whispered chaos as everyone tries to figure out what to do without bringing attention to Aubrey that their hitch free journey is already spiraling out of control. But Aubrey isn't stupid and she very calmly but very _loudly_ announces that she will murder every single one of them if they don't stop at the next gas station and ask for directions.

 

(She doesn't verbally eviscerate anyone, though. It's progress and Chloe is so proud of her)

 

They stop.

 

They flood the gas station and the old man behind the counter looks completely uninterested as they fill the aisles. Chloe is actively ignoring Lily's head under the Icee machine while Stacie pulls the lever so blue slush oozes into her open mouth and is trying to decide if the calories in the bag of chips she's holding are worth it when a hand traces over her hip.

 

“How was the _mix_?” Aubrey whispers sarcastically, standing shoulder to shoulder with Chloe.

 

“The mix is great.” Chloe answers, giving a pointed look at Aubrey who looks less than impressed, glancing at the chaos the Bellas seem to have generated in just a few minutes. Fat Amy is flirting with the elderly gas station attendant now and Beca is idly inspecting a carousel of hot dogs. “Don't be jealous.”

 

Chloe winces at her own comment because it's honestly nothing to joke about. Everyone knows that Beca has a big lesbian crush on Chloe (she's only eighteen and at eighteen _everything_ is so _obvious_ ) and everyone knows that Chloe has a something for Beca too, including Aubrey. (It looms over them and makes everything that much harder.)

 

“Should I be jealous?”

 

“Do you really want to talk about this right now?” Chloe dares gently and Aubrey lifts her chin defiantly for a moment, like she's going to accept her challenge (and hurt both of them) but then she exhales slowly and all of her softens...eyes, mouth, shoulders... right before Chloe's eyes.

 

“You started it.” Aubrey says quietly, looking down at her hands as they prod absently at the potato chip bags on the shelf in front of her before she glances back at Chloe. “It’s like you can’t tell her no.”

 

(There are things keeping them apart that aren’t Aubrey’s father or Aubrey’s fear and that belong entirely to Chloe)

 

“It’s like you can’t tell me yes.”  Chloe counters gently and Aubrey looks away with a drawn-out breath.

 

“I'm not jealous.” Aubrey says, edging away from Chloe but Chloe reaches for her, tangles their fingers together where no one can see and anchors her into place. (She's surprised when Aubrey lets her). “I just...wanted to be with you today.”

 

It's earnest and charming in a way that Chloe is sure not many people know that Aubrey is capable of and it makes her stomach flutter. She's blushing now, pretty pink filling her cheeks and Chloe pulls her closer, smiling at the way she's warm and pliable.

 

“You know I always want to be with you, Bree.” Chloe says, mesmerized by the affectionate honesty in Aubrey's words, her expression, as she squeezes Chloe's hand back. Chloe pulls her even closer until she can smell Aubrey’s familiar soft, vanilla-y scent when she breathes in.

 

“I didn't get a chance to thank you.” Aubrey says with a deeper flush in her cheeks and Chloe fights her own blush while Aubrey watches her with bright green eyes. “To thank you for making this happen. I think this trip is going to be amazing.”

 

“Aubrey.” Chloe has to physically stop herself from leaning forward to kiss Aubrey because she is being so sweet. “You need to stop talking or I'm going to try to stick my tongue down your throat.”

 

“Okay.” Aubrey says with breathless amusement, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

 

Then she lifts their entwined hands and Chloe watches her press a kiss to the pad of her own thumb before Aubrey brushes the same thumb over Chloe's bottom lip. (Chloe feels a shimmery, sparkling sensation at the touch and swoons so hard that she blinks and is shocked not to find herself sprawled out on the linoleum) “C'mon, I'll buy you a root beer.” 

 

“God, you're so cute sometimes.” Chloe murmurs, eyes dropping to Aubrey's mouth for a long moment. “I'm going to kiss you later. Will you let me?”

 

Aubrey grins, lopsided and lovely, glancing around at the mess of the gas station for a moment before meeting Chloe's wanting gaze. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Yes?” Chloe whispers, biting down on her own smile.

 

“Yes, Chloe.” Aubrey laughs, tightening her fingers around Chloe's.

 

Later, when they're all piled back on the bus with snacks and much better idea of where the hell they're supposed to be going, Chloe thumbs the sweat from her old fashioned glass root beer bottle and thinks about how she and Aubrey can totally do it, they can find their way together without destroying everything.

 

 

                                                                                                ///

 

The house is huge and the lake is crystal clear and Chloe thinks, again, this trip could be a life changing one.

 

She thinks she could make it one.

 

(She makes the really good, electric kind of eye contact with Aubrey when they brush past one another unpacking the bus and she has every intention to at least try.)

 

Beca appears at the entrance of the room Chloe's sharing with Cynthia-Rose with two beer bottles and a lazy smile and Chloe wonders if she's not the only one with big plans for this getaway.

 

(Chloe has a complicated _thing_ with Beca. Complicated only because it's not really all that complicated.)

 

They like each other. Chloe can admit that.

 

Beca has dark blue eyes and black nails and smothered smiles and Chloe really, really likes all of that. She has a wry sense of humor, incredibly nerdy hobbies and secret tattoos and Chloe likes that too. She and Beca are more the same then they are different, no matter how it seems, and their connection is easy.

 

It's not as deep as the one Chloe has with Aubrey. (Chloe can admit that too) Doesn't feel like it's rooted down in her bones the same way but it does feel like something that could wrap it's way around them like vines if Chloe nurtured it enough.

 

She could fall for Beca and there’s a temptation to let herself do just that because sometimes everything with Aubrey is complicated and frustrating and, just, not good.

 

Aubrey isn’t ready for Chloe and Chloe doesn’t know if she’ll ever be. (To be fair, though, there’s Beca and maybe Chloe isn’t ready for Aubrey either)

 

“How badly do you think I'll be ridiculed if I go down to the lake in sweats?” Beca asks, wandering into the room and extending a beer towards Chloe. Chloe takes it as Beca stops beside her where she stands at the side of her bed, surveying the pile of clothes sitting in her open suitcase.

 

(Aubrey would have a literal heart attack if she got a look at the inside of the Chloe's luggage.)

 

“The real question is how okay are you with the very real possibility of Amy stripping you down and tossing you into the water.” Chloe says with a grin, taking a long drink and watching Beca pull a pair of skimpy, green bikini bottoms from the heap on the bed and Chloe arches a challenging eyebrow. “Besides, would you really deprive the Bellas of seeing you in a bikini?”

 

It's a pregnant moment and Chloe thinks about reaching out for the bathing suit, tugging on it just enough to lure Beca close enough to kiss her.

 

She thinks about Beca making a quip that is more inviting than teasing.

 

Neither of these things happen.

 

Instead, the moment slinks away and Chloe is kind of okay with it going, watching Beca toss the bikini back on the pile of clothes.

 

“Shut up, dude.” Beca sighs and Chloe exhales too, turning back to the gaping suitcase and downing half of her beer. “So are you gonna unpack or just stare at it?”

 

“I haven't decided yet.” Chloe shrugs, turning to sit at the edge of the bed. Beca falls into the spot beside her. Chloe takes another drink from her beer before flopping backwards on the mattress, balancing the bottle on her stomach. “But it's not looking good.”

 

“Not as good as you.” Beca mumbles and Chloe lets out a surprised laugh, frowning up at the ceiling.

 

“Was that...did you just hit on me?” Chloe asks, glancing up at Beca who looks like she wouldn't mind if a hole opened up and swallowed her whole.

 

“Yeah, that's what _that_ was.” Beca winces, looking back at Chloe with her cheeks bright red. “listen, I've been thinking.”

 

“Oh yeah? I bet that hurt.” Chloe interrupts with a weak laugh. Her stomach feels weird, not like she's gonna blow chunks but like she’s swallowed something cold and heavy.

 

“Funny.” Beca huffs, looking down at Chloe for a moment before very carefully lying back next to her. “I've been thinking that you and I should hang out more. Together. Alone. Just you, me and maybe some chicken parm.”

 

“You. Me. Chicken parm… Like a date?” Chloe asks solemnly and Beca nods, turning to look at her and her eyes drift down to Chloe's mouth.

 

Chloe is suddenly incredibly nervous and even though Beca is right in front of her, because all she can think about is Aubrey.

 

(Which is kind of awful of her)

 

“Becs,” Chloe starts. “Beca, I-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt... this conversation y’all are having…in bed.” Cynthia-Rose declares suddenly, shuffling into the room with one hand over her eyes but clearly looking through her fingers and Chloe jerks up into a sitting position, beer sloshing over her fingers while Beca does the same. “I just need to get my towel.”

 

“No, it's fine.” Chloe sighs, glancing at Beca who is turning bright red again before standing and wiping wet fingers on her jeans. “Is everyone already down at the water?”

 

“Yeah,” Cynthia-Rose says, scooping up her towel from the foot of her own bed. “And Stacie's handing out brownies. The special kind. But take your time, you know, I’ll be out of the way in a second and you two can get back to _it_.”

 

(Chloe decides to ignore the innuendo)

 

“I bet Aubrey's having a heart attack.” Beca says and Chloe rolls her eyes (even though she's probably right)

 

“I bet she's fine.” Chloe says a little defensively before scooping up her green bikini and finishing the rest of her beer. “I'll meet you guys down there and Beca, we'll talk later. Okay?”

 

Beca gives her a flustered nod and Chloe leaves the room to the quiet sound of Cynthia-Rose apologizing for interrupting.

 

                                                                                ///

To be fair, Aubrey only looks like she’s on the _verge_ of having a heart attack.

 

The sun is warm and bright and amazing against Chloe's skin and she shivers through a pleasant wave of goosebumps as she steps off the wrap around porch in her green bikini with a pair of jean shorts thrown on over the bottoms and walks the short distance to the dock jutting from the edge of the property into the crystal-clear water where Aubrey is standing.

 

Her arms are folded over her chest and her lips are pouty and Chloe can tell she’s irritated but she’s also _cute_ and Chloe can’t help but smile.

 

“Hi, frowny face.” Chloe greets, bumping Aubrey’s shoulder playfully as she comes to stand beside her. Some of the Bellas are already in the water, their laughter audible as what appears to be an extremely violent game of Marco Polo plays out. Some of the girls are laying out on towels on the other side of the dock, stretched out in the sun. “Why so frowny?”

 

Aubrey turns away from the water, her expression instantly softening, eyes warm and soft and all over Chloe. Chloe takes the opportunity to look back because Aubrey's wearing a white bikini with a pink flowered wrap tied at her hips and her hair is loose and she looks the unreal kind of hot that Chloe associates with OP models and foreign heiresses.

 

Aubrey eats right, works out and while her parents may be emotionally stunted, she did hit the genetic jackpot in terms of physical appearance.

 

She's hot.

 

Chloe's bisexuality tends to lean a bit more towards men but she is into women and she's super- _duper_ into women like Aubrey. (Absolutely, entirely gorgeous and honestly, probably out of her league). Chloe attempts and fails to reign in the leer she can feel taking over her face.

 

“Because Stacie is handing out drugs like it’s Studio 54 and we’re in the 1970s.” Aubrey says and Chloe smirks just as Stacie saunters up to them in what is quite literally an itty-bitty bikini, carrying a Tupperware container of drug laced brownies and wearing a smile.

 

“Wanna party?” Stacie asks suggestively, waggling her eyebrows at Chloe and Aubrey scoffs even as she watches Chloe pluck a brownie out of the container.

 

“I didn’t know Mary Jane would be joining us.” Chloe says and Stacie shrugs.

 

“It’s not a party without her.” Stacie says, “There’s one in there especially for Aubrey. Premium dark chocolate. Premium weed. Sprinkles. But she’s being her usual party pooper self. Maybe you can convince the ice queen to untwist her panties a little.

 

“Aww, “Chloe laughs a little, turning towards Aubrey who watches her take one bite of her brownie then another and another before rolling her eyes as Chloe finishes the brownie. “She’s not a party pooper. Are you, Bree?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Aubrey argues as Chloe reaches into the container and produces a chocolate square with rainbow sprinkles arranged in the shape of an ‘A’, wrapped in plastic.

 

“Aubrey, they made it special for you.” Chloe teases, offering a chocolatey smile and when she licks her lips, Aubrey’s eyes track the movement. “C’mon, it’ll be so fun.”

 

Aubrey takes the brownie from her but doesn’t move to unwrap it, just holds Chloe’s gaze and Chloe can tell her mind is going a million miles a minute.

 

“Let me know if she eats it.” Stacie huffs sort of longingly, giving Aubrey what feels like a very aggressive once over and Chloe glances at her in surprise. “I think I can have a lot of fun with stoned Aubrey.”

 

Chloe watches Stacie walk away and she’s not sure what expression is on her face but it actually makes Aubrey laugh a little. Chloe turns back to her with a smile, stepping backwards and unbuttoning the fasten on her jeans shorts. “Well, while you decide what you’re going to do. I’m getting in the water.”

 

Aubrey is silent as Chloe peels her shorts down and off, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. She can feel Aubrey’s eyes on her the entire time and when she glances at her face, her eyes are bright and interested. Chloe turns then, using the ladder at the end of the dock to climb into the warm lake.

 

“C’mon, Bree. The water is perfect.” Chloe calls out teasingly, treading water easily and smiling up at her as enticingly as she can. It’s enough for Aubrey to slip out of her sandals and sit down at the edge of the dock, brownie still in her hand and eyes still on Chloe.

 

It’s that look, so deep and so searching that Chloe can _feel_ it. It feels like it’s reeling Chloe in and in and in until she’s swimming right up to the edge of the dock without thinking about it.

 

“You don’t have to do it.” Chloe points out, folding her arms over the edge of the dock and looking up at Aubrey. “I happen to find Ice Princess Aubrey extremely attractive and I’d be more than happy to help you with your twisted panty situation.”

 

Aubrey rolls her eyes, turning the plastic wrapped brownie over in her fingers. “But?”

 

Sometimes Aubrey does this. Sometimes she wants to be convinced and Chloe is more than happy to give her an excuse to do something out of character Because Chloe likes seeing Aubrey unwound and out of her shell.

 

“But,” Chloe sing songs, turning her head to brush her lips over Aubrey’s knee. It’s bold considering half of the Bellas are flailing around in the water behind her and the other half are still laid out on the dock and if anyone were to look that would’ve warranted some curiosity. But Chloe is starting to feel the marijuana and the water feels amazing and she wants Aubrey to feel as good as she does right now. (It doesn’t hurt that Aubrey is looking down at her like she wants to wind her hand in Chloe’s wet hair and tug her close so she can do it again) “But I think you should come play with me.”

 

“Open water and drug use is just asking for trouble and I’m not mentally prepared to live with the lifelong stress of covering up an accidental death.” Aubrey blurts even as her fingers pick nervously at the cling wrap. Chloe grins, reaching out to drag her wet fingers down her leg, tracing her shin.

 

“Bree, relax. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. You can do whatever you want but I think it will be really fun if you eat that and then get into the gross, lake water with me. It’ll help you relax and when I kiss you, you’re gonna taste so sweet.” Chloe says quietly and Aubrey blinks at her for a moment. Chloe can practically see her wrestling down her instincts to argue and push back but with a deep breath, she unwraps the brownie. She easily eats the square of chocolate and Chloe beams at her.

 

“If I get a brain eating amoeba, you’re the one that’s going to be taking care of me.” Aubrey mutters, climbing to her feet on the deck and Chloe watches from the best angle ever as she unwinds her thin wrap from around her waist.

 

“Oh baby, “Chloe huffs as Aubrey lowers herself smoothly into the water, watching her toes then her hips then her breasts disappear into the water. “I’ll take care of your every need.”

 

Aubrey flushes bright red, her chin dipping into the water and her mouth curling up in the corner.

 

It’s only half an hour of treading water, teasing Aubrey in that quiet, private way that always makes Aubrey’s cheeks turn pink and gives Chloe butterflies before she notices Aubrey’s eyes soften and her gaze turn just a touch unfocused.

 

“This water is the same color as your eyes.” Aubrey blurts with a laugh and Chloe giggles, keeps giggling for a long moment because it feels like she can’t stop. She thinks about how nice it sounds when Aubrey laughs. She also thinks about nudging Aubrey back against the ladder, giving her something to hold on to so Chloe can push up against her a little.

 

“You’re a sweet talker.” Chloe murmurs, snagging her wrist and tugging her close because she can't stand not touching her when she's saying things like that. Aubrey floats closer willingly, doesn't glance around to see who's watching and instead her eyes are warm and soft and all over Chloe. Chloe takes the opportunity to look back, to be close to her, to be absolutely distracted by the soft, southern lilt in her voice that only makes an appearance when Aubrey is tired or intoxicated.

 

Chloe has seen her in this state a precious few times but Aubrey, loose and carefree, is not something she'll ever get tired of. (Neither is seeing her in a two piece)

 

“You know that you don't have to do anything this week that you don't want to.” Chloe says and Aubrey looks almost bashful.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Aubrey finally whispers, leaning into Chloe even more and Chloe licks her lips absently, meeting Aubrey’s gaze.

 

“You can tell me anything.” Chloe croaks, suddenly breathless at their proximity, at how warm Aubrey is where they’re pressed skin to skin under the surface of the water and Aubrey shifts forward even more, lifting a hand to Chloe’s shoulder and pressing /her lips against the shell of her ear.

 

“I think I want to spend this week doing things I’ve never let myself do before.” Aubrey whispers and Chloe has to breathe through the burst of excitement that her words cause. She squeezes Aubrey's fingers tightly, tips her head enough to brush her lips against Aubrey’s cheek. (Her brain and her body are screaming ‘kiss her kiss her kiss her’) “Let myself be better.”

 

Aubrey floats away then, right out of Chloe’s reach. Chloe opens her eyes, watching forlornly as she eases away with the sweetest smile ever. “Hey, come back.”

 

Aubrey shakes her head a little, smiling in a way that Chloe knows means she wants her to come get her and Chloe is already moving towards her when they’re both startled by Fat Amy’s high war cry from the dock.

 

They both look up in time to see Amy pick up an unsuspecting Jessica while Ashley watches on in horror and hurl her into the water close enough to Chloe and Aubrey that the splash blinds Chloe for a moment.

 

She opens her eyes again in time to see Fat Amy cannonballing into the lake too and Aubrey lets out a squawk as she lands right between them. Chloe somehow avoids getting taken under water, but Aubrey isn’t so lucky and Chloe shakes water from her face as Aubrey sputters to the surface, choking on water. Amy, on the other hand emerges from the lake like a mermaid, immediately laying herself out into a floating position, arms and legs stretched out like a star in the water.

And Aubrey laughs, wiping water from her grin and splashing a wave of water at Amy.

 

(And Chloe thinks endless amazing thoughts about Aubrey Posen.)

                                                                                                                     ///

The sun is low in the sky and hours of swimming, aggressive matches of chicken and a shockingly competitive round of races coupled with the last of the special brownies fading from her system leaves Chloe heavy limbed, stretched out on her towel on the dock, surrounded by equally exhausted Bellas.

 

(She hasn’t heard Aubrey laugh the way she did floating beside Chloe with drops of water clinging to her eyelashes, in a very long time)

 

“So, word on the street is Beca finally got some lady balls and asked you out…” Stacie starts conversationally and Chloe is positive that she keeps talking but she can’t make out the words over the deafening explosion that detonates between her ears.

 

Chloe looks past Stacie and over at Aubrey without really meaning to and Aubrey must’ve heard the explosion too because she’s already staring at Chloe in confusion. Stacie is still chattering away as Chloe watches Aubrey’s confusion morph into something else. “She’s been trying to hit that for, like, ever.”

 

“Beca asked you out?” Aubrey asks and her voice cuts through the whining in Chloe’s ears. Chloe licks her lips, trying to clamp down on the cold, guilty feeling unwinding in her stomach. Chloe wants to reach out for Aubrey, to reach past Stacie and hold her still so she can just _explain_ but all she can do is clutch at the towel beneath her with both hands and try not to choke to death on her confession.

 

(She doesn’t bother lying. She could but she doesn’t _like_ lying to Aubrey.)

 

“Yes, she did.” Chloe admits and Aubrey scoffs quietly. The soft sound makes Stacie perk up, glancing from Aubrey to Chloe curiously.

 

“What did you tell her?” Aubrey asks sharply, eyes burning into her and Chloe swallows hard, tamping down on the bile burning at the back of her throat. “Chloe, what did you tell her?”

 

“I said…I would think about it.” Chloe admits, bracing for Aubrey’s sharp anger. It doesn’t come though and Chloe watches the heat in her eyes die down to absolutely nothing before she turns away with a humorless laugh. “Aubrey…”

 

“You’re going to think about it.” Aubrey murmurs, pulling her legs to her chest and Chloe opens her mouth to explain or apologize or something but Stacie interrupts.

 

“Wait, so you’re not even going to give her a shot?” Stacie asks incredulously. “You two have been sniffing around each other since she got here. This is your chance to bang it out.”

 

“I’m going to get back in.” Aubrey says quietly and Chloe watches helplessly as she unfolds herself, standing and taking a few steps away before diving smoothly into the lake without a backwards glace. Chloe’s insides feel really, really heavy and she stands feebly, watching Aubrey swim across the lake in smooth strokes.

 

(Aubrey is a strong swimmer and Chloe would never be able to catch her. She’s too good at getting away.)

 

“She’s probably just pissed you’re trying to hook up with her arch nemesis.” Stacie supplies helpfully from behind her sunglasses.

                                                                                            

                                                                                                                   ///

 

Aubrey doesn't know how to put down roots. She's a military brat through and through (disciplined and precise in ways that are sometimes cold and cold in ways that are sometimes disciplined and precise) and brimming over with all of the stupid warfare related idioms her father has ever spouted off. (Chloe isn't even one hundred percent sure where Kuwait is but she knows she's never going there)

 

Aubrey can make a bed a quarter will bounce off of and speak fluent German but she's always been a stranger, moving in and out of places and never becoming attached to anything other than her father's ideals.

 

But it’s different lately. Aubrey is different lately. (In the best ways)

 

Aubrey’s been out in the water for a while and with the sun disappearing slowly, the rest of the Bellas had gone inside. Chloe sits in the still warm sand between the edge of the water and the lush green grass in front of the house, sprinkling handfuls across her own bare feet as she watches Aubrey come out of the water.

 

She doesn’t pretend not to notice Chloe waiting for her on the beach and she makes a beeline straight towards her. When she’s close enough Chloe offers her the towel she’s been holding in her lap and Aubrey takes it, dries herself then wraps it around her shoulders. Chloe has been trying to find the right thing to say to Aubrey, the right way to explain, but she’s at a loss when Aubrey drops beside her in the sand.

 

"Barden is the longest I've ever lived any place. You’re the closest friend I’ve ever had" Aubrey says quietly after a long moment, leaning back on her hands and staring out over the water. (She looks like an illustration from a book or something, glistening and unhappy and Chloe doesn't bother trying to look away) "That's pretty pathetic, isn't it."

 

It's more heartbreaking than anything else. It makes Chloe want to crawl into her arms and kiss the curve of her jaw because Aubrey is full of these sad, little confessions that become sticky inside of Chloe's mind like silly string but she doesn’t because Aubrey doesn't appreciate pity.

 

Still, though, Aubrey doesn't seem to mind when she inches closer, hip to hip.

 

“I don't think it’s pathetic.” Chloe says honestly, “I think you had a weird childhood but that doesn't make you pathetic.”

 

Aubrey laughs quietly, gazing at Chloe for a long time before shaking her head. Her blond hair is dark and heavy with water and grains of sand stick to her damp legs and arms. "You're the best, Chlo."

 

Aubrey says it all of the time and the amazingly terrifying thing is that Chloe knows that she means it. Her mouth isn't tight like when she corrects one of the Bellas in practice for the third time and is trying very hard not to yell and her tone isn't sweetly condescending, instead her eyes are honest and forever and Chloe knows she believes it.

 

She thinks Chloe is the best (the best singer. The best student. The best _person_ ) and Chloe's never really had that before.

 

Chloe is kind of a mess even on her good days but Aubrey looks at her exasperated and affectionate and Chloe never feels better about herself than when Aubrey is watching her.

 

People like her well enough but Aubrey loves her. She doesn't say it (well, just the once and Chloe wasn't supposed to hear) but Chloe knows. It's unmistakable. It’s unconditional. No one has ever looked at her the way Aubrey does and no one talks to her the way that Aubrey does and no one believes in her, wholeheartedly and never ending, like Aubrey.

 

(Chloe thinks it’s amazing that someone like Aubrey cares about her so much. Especially when she is literally the best thing that Chloe knows.)

 

“ _We're_ the best.” Chloe says instead, leaning her head on Aubrey's shoulder. Instead of tensing like Chloe expects, she turns to bury her lips in Chloe's hair, breathing deeply. “We're so good together, Bree.”

 

“Chlo,” Aubrey says softly against the crown of her head. “Do you think if we met outside of the Bellas, we would be...us?”

 

Chloe stares out across the lake absently, trying to picture herself without Aubrey and doesn't even know what that would look like. “I can't imagine a scenario where you walk by me and I don't fall all over myself to talk to you. Even if you thought I was a weirdo, even if you didn't like me, I wouldn't be able to walk away from you without at least trying.”

 

“I would like you, Chloe.” Aubrey says quietly, “But I'm too much of a coward. If it were left up to me, we'd never... I mean, I’m the reason we haven’t…”

 

“Aubrey.” Chloe lifts her head, so she can see the sad smile pulling at Aubrey's mouth. Aubrey shifts forward, brushing her hands together to rid the sand from her palms before pulling her legs towards her chest and resting her arms on her knees. Body folded all around the words she's offering Chloe.

 

“I saw you in the quad on the very first day of freshman year and I couldn't stop staring because you were so gorgeous, your eyes....” Aubrey murmurs, resting her head on her arms but not meeting Chloe's gaze and Chloe swallows hard while butterflies fill her stomach. Aubrey has never even so much as mentioned this before.

 

She wants to spread Aubrey's arms open to give herself space to curl into her but instead she lifts a hand to tuck blond hair behind her ear and listens to her tearful sniffle. “And I couldn't make myself go over and say anything.”

 

“Well, it's a good thing fate had already decided that you and I were supposed to be together.” Chloe coos and Aubrey gives a watery laugh, turning to look at Chloe with wet eyes.

 

“Is that what you believe?” She asks and Chloe only nods while her heart pounds in her chest. Aubrey looks sad and apologetic, like being afraid is so wrong when it's not. (Besides, Chloe can be brave enough for both of them)

 

“I do.” Chloe smiles, reaching to thumb away a renegade tear. “I also think it's never too late to say something.”

 

Aubrey chews on her bottom lip, staring and staring and staring at Chloe for a long moment before whispering, “I want to tell you everything, Chloe. I do…just…come closer.”

 

And Chloe has every intention to, (she's already leaning forward and imagining how the tears will taste when she licks them from Aubrey's mouth) but shuffling behind them makes Chloe veer away, at the last moment, gasping when Aubrey's lips skim against her cheek before turning around.

 

“Sorry.” Cynthia-Rose says, genuinely apologetic (Chloe doesn't want to say Cynthia-Rose knows she's interrupting because she's a lesbian and she can sense the Sapphic vibes in the air but she's looking at them completely perplexed) and Aubrey sniffles, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands. (Cynthia-Rose pretends not to notice the crying though and Chloe is so grateful) “Everyone sent me down here to get you guys. We’re going to watch a movie. Fat Amy is holding the remote hostage until you guys come. Specifically, Aubrey…Sorry Chloe.”

 

“We'll be right there.” Chloe says and Cynthia-Rose nods, trekking back up towards the house without a backwards glance. Chloe turns back to look at Aubrey for a long moment though Aubrey doesn't look away from the water.

 

“Stacie was right, you know? About you and Beca. Everyone can see it.” Aubrey murmurs, turning to meet Chloe’s gaze. Chloe doesn’t like this conversation; doesn’t like the way it feels to hear Aubrey say these things and know they’re the truth. “I won’t… I’m not going to ever stop being your best friend. God, I don’t even know what I would be like without you. But if you like her…if you like her, then….”

 

Chloe doesn’t know what to say, how to make this better. She’s never been good with words, (she’s always been better with action), and right now Chloe knows that she’s failing them both.

 

“Come back inside with me, Bree.” Chloe begs and Aubrey shakes her head. “C’mon. I bet we’re watching a musical.”

 

“My stomach feels like it’s trying to turn itself inside out. I won’t be able to breathe in there.” Aubrey admits, “I think I’m just going to sit out here for a while.”

 

“Alone?” Chloe wonders, watching Aubrey drag her hands over the tops her thighs. “I can stay with you.”

 

“I want to be by myself for a little bit.” Aubrey says firmly and Chloe inhales sharply, her own stomach turning and her expression must give her away because Aubrey reaches out for her hand, threading their fingers together. “It’s fine, Chlo. You’ve forced enough bad horror movies on me that I know exactly what not to do in case of a chainsaw wielding lunatic.”

 

“I’ll save you a spot next to me.” Chloe promises and Aubrey gives her a slight smile that tugs at Chloe’s insides. It’s that small, soft, half smile that makes Chloe lean over and kiss her.

 

(Chloe tries her hardest to make it taste like ‘I love you’)


	2. Chapter 2

///

The entire house is quiet when Chloe wakes up.

 

She lays in bed, listening to Cynthia-Rose’s soft breathing on the other side of the room while she thinks about Aubrey. How she’d come into the house when they were ¾ of the way through West Side Story with her hair still damp and made a soft, lame excuse about not feeling well before disappearing into the master bedroom that had been designated exclusively to Aubrey as place of refuge. (A room to herself for her sanity and the rest of the Bellas safety).

 

Chloe almost followed her like a puppy up the stairs but sometimes Aubrey needs space so she stayed put and watched the television with bleary eyes.

 

Chloe lounges in bed for long minutes before actually getting up. She brushes her teeth, washes her face and heads down to the kitchen in search of coffee.

 

She knows Aubrey is up, somewhere, because the door to the master bedroom had been wide open and, when Chloe gathered the courage to peek inside she found the bed impeccably made and the room empty. And no one is more familiar with Aubrey’s schedule than Chloe so she knows that she’s probably working out. (She also knows better than anyone the way Aubrey can sometimes use exercise to punish herself.)

 

Aubrey can run very far and for a very long time so Chloe’s not really expecting to look up halfway through making a pot of coffee to see an oblivious Aubrey going through her cool down routine in the backyard through the kitchen window. (It means that Aubrey has probably been up for longer than Chloe originally thought) Chloe stares like a creep, watching Aubrey with her leg up on the deck railing and fingertips hooked over the toe of her sneaker while she stretches.

 

Chloe drinks her coffee and watches Aubrey go through her post workout cooldown until she turns like she can feel herself being gawked at, makes direct eye contact with Chloe through the window before she can pretend she wasn't just staring and Chloe waves dumbly. Aubrey lets out a laugh that’s audible through the pane of glass and Chloe relaxes just a little.

 

By the time Aubrey makes her way inside from the backyard, Chloe is waiting with a glass of ice water and a slightly less glazed over expression.

 

“Good morning, pervert.” Aubrey greets quietly with her little shorts and cute ponytail, taking the water Chloe offers.

 

“I was just having some coffee. I didn't know you were putting on a show out there.” Chloe defends, and Aubrey only rolls her eyes before downing the glass of water in four painfully attractive gulps. “Being all hot and athletic.”

 

Aubrey's second eye roll is better than the first, but it doesn't deter Chloe from moving closer to her. “So perverted.”

 

“I think you like it.” Chloe teases softly, watching Aubrey’s cheeks go red.

 

"Chloe, I'm all gross and sweaty." Aubrey laughs, turning away from her to deposit her glass into the sink and Chloe smiles, reluctantly circling away to where her coffee cup is resting on the island countertop in the middle of the kitchen.   


(Chloe likes to imagine a future like this, a future with Aubrey and a beautiful home that is theirs.)

  
"I’m into it.” Chloe grins into the lip of her mug and Aubrey turns around, fingers curled around the edge of the sink, gazing at Chloe thoughtfully.

 

"You're such a weirdo." She finally says, and Chloe's insides tighten at the soft affection in her voice. They stare at each other for a long, quiet moment and Chloe watches the amusement fade from Aubrey’s expression.

 

“Are you feeling okay? “Chloe asks, and she really means ‘Are we okay?’ Aubrey looks at Chloe like that’s exactly what she hears.

 

“I’m okay.” She says quietly, firmly. Chloe hopes Aubrey is telling the truth.

 

She wants to make sure that Aubrey knows that she doesn’t want to hurt her… but this thing with Beca is…it’s insistent and that coupled with the fact that Aubrey isn’t ready for her (may never let herself be ready for Chloe even though everything between them feels like love) makes it hard.

 

“Me too.” Chloe whispers and Aubrey nods, tilting her head and gazing at Chloe for a so long that Chloe squirms, twisting her warm coffee mug in her palms aimlessly.

 

“I need to go shower.” She finally says lowly, straightening and Chloe smiles weakly, watches her slip around the kitchen island.

 

(Chloe imagines this too, a life spent with Aubrey just out of reach and it’s enough to make her sick.)

 

“I won’t go…” Chloe blurts because the words just won’t stay in and Aubrey hesitates at the threshold of the kitchen. It’s a stupid thing to say and it puts Aubrey in the kind of position she hates to be in, that makes her push Chloe away but she needs to make sure that Aubrey knows. That she knows that, no matter what this thing with Beca is, no matter how persistent, it’s not comparable. (It’s easy and genuine and _there_ but it’s not the comparable) “I won’t go out with Beca if you tell me not to.”

 

Aubrey turns around slowly, eyeing Chloe carefully and Chloe offers her a waning smile. Honestly, Chloe is surprised that Aubrey didn’t just walk out of the kitchen without acknowledging her comment but instead she’s walking back towards the kitchen island, sliding right beside Chloe.

 

“Chloe,” Aubrey starts softly. “I _don’t_ want you to go out with her. To be honest, the idea alone makes me want to murder her…and you a little bit. “

 

“Bree.” Chloe breathes and Aubrey shakes her head.

 

“But…” Aubrey continues with a weak smile, eyes sharp on Chloe’s face. “I’m not going to tell you what to do. Which, I know, is more than a little out of character for me…Because, Chlo, If you feel like you want to go out with her then you need to go. And honestly, I don’t know how I managed to say that without vomiting.”

 

“Sweetie…” Chloe murmurs thickly because emotion is clawing at her throat and she’s never heard Aubrey speak like this before.

 

“I want you to have everything you deserve, even if it’s not with me.” Aubrey finishes, and Chloe doesn’t bother to even try to clear the tears suddenly blurring her vision.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Chloe asks with a soft, watery laugh and Aubrey lets out an amused breath while Chloe sets her mug down to rub at her eyes.

 

“I’m just trying to be better.” Aubrey admits with a little shrug that’s impossibly endearing. “Now, I’m gonna go shower.”

 

“Need some help?” Chloe sniffles reflexively because she loves the way Aubrey blushes, which she does but instead of rolling her eyes she leans in towards Chloe, kissing her cheek sweetly.

 

And that is totally something best friends do and is easily explained away if any of the other Bellas saw. What is not something best friends do is turn into that kiss and lick their way into each other’s mouths.

 

The rush of feelings, delicate and so deep, makes her grip at Aubrey's shirt white knuckled and Chloe can barely drag in a breath as they kiss.  
  
It's been weeks since they last kissed this way. Because the last time had turned into something unstoppable, nebulous and out of control, half dressed and half drunk on their couch. Chloe hadn't been able to stop tasting the inside of Aubrey's mouth or the push and drag of their hips together with their dresses bunched up around their waists until Aubrey sucked in a sharp breath, pretty and trembling underneath her.

 

They had never had sex (which seems both impossible and inevitable), nothing beyond eager fumbling and the threat of orgasms before that night. But that was Chloe making Aubrey come, with her face tucked against Chloe’s neck on the sofa they bought together sophomore year when Aubrey had vehemently objected to blow up furniture in their new apartment.

 

Aubrey pushed her away after and Chloe could only watch her stumble into her bedroom, listen to her cry through the walls (Chloe had nearly given up hope then but two days later sitting side by side on the very same couch, blindly watching TV, Aubrey had whispered "Can I hold your hand?")

               

Right now, Aubrey's mouth is slow and tender against Chloe’s, like she doesn’t care that someone could walk in see them. Chloe has to keep opening her eyes every time they break apart for sips of air to make sure all of this is real until Aubrey leans back against the kitchen island, pulling Chloe in tight and threading a hand into Chloe’s hair like she wants to keep her close.

 

Chloe sinks into her, moans helplessly at the hot, melty feeling spreading from her chest outward and grasps at Aubrey’s hips with both hands. She’s the one who turns the kiss hungry, pushing up on her toes to taste deeper into Aubrey’s mouth, to suck at her bottom lip.

 

“Chloe.” Aubrey murmurs, pulling back and Chloe opens her eyes, watches Aubrey keep hers close while she licks at her lips carefully. “When you kiss me like that it makes me want to take back everything I just said. I don’t want you to kiss anyone else like this.”

 

“Then I won’t. Jesus, I don’t think I could.” Chloe murmurs, watching Aubrey open her eyes and she doesn’t think she could even kiss another person the way she and Aubrey kiss. “God, you’re such a babe.”

 

Aubrey laughs at that, still holding Chloe close and the sound softens the tension in the room. Chloe doesn’t bother resisting pressing her lips to the corner of her smiling mouth. “My shower.”

 

“Your shower.” Chloe agrees reluctantly as footsteps echo from down the hall. Chloe eases back and Aubrey’s hand fall away grudgingly just as Fat Amy wanders in.

 

“You guys are up early.” Amy yawns, scratching the top of her head blearily and Chloe turns around as Aubrey moves away, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. “Please tell me one of you is making waffles.”

 

“We're definitely not.” Aubrey says, cheeks ruddy and eyes smiling as she makes her exit.

 

“Okay but can you?” Amy pleads, “I think I'm starving to death.”

 

“I need to take a shower.” Aubrey says for the millionth time with her eyes locked onto Chloe and Chloe has to actively work to not go slack-jawed “Maybe Chloe will do it?”

 

“Red?” Fat Amy calls and Chloe blinks, lets out a disbelieving laugh as Aubrey walks out of the kitchen before turning back to Amy.

 

“I can make you waffles.”

 

Amy sighs gratefully, moving to wrap her arms around Chloe. “You've always been my favorite.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Chloe wriggles out of Amy's grip, heading towards the refrigerator and she remembers a split second before she opens it that it's full of nothing but pudding cups and vodka. In retrospect, putting Lilly in charge of groceries wasn't their best idea.

 

 Chloe's just about to break the bad news to Fat Amy, looking for shelter in case she decides to flip the table or throw a chair when there's a loud crash from the living room, a distinctly male cry followed by a distinctly Aubrey sounding shout.

 

“Aubrey?!” Fat Amy cries out, shoving her way past Chloe and sprinting out of the kitchen and Chloe follows breathlessly. She skids to a stop just inside the foyer at the sight of Aubrey wielding a side table lamp like a weapon and a man standing with his back against the door, his hands up and a vaguely terrified smile on his face.

 

Chloe notices that it's a nice smile.

 

In fact, pretty much everything about him is visually pleasing. He looks like a Hemsworth. The hot superhero one. His abs are visible through his tank top and he has a jawline that could probably cut someone open if they got too close.

 

He’s total eye candy and he's looking at Aubrey like her attempting to bludgeon him to death is the first few steps in a really intense mating ritual. Chloe is instantly not a fan.

 

"Aubrey, what's going on?" Chloe asks in surprise, stepping further into the room and eyeing what looks like a vase smashed into a million pieces near their unexpected guest "Who is that?"

 

"An intruder." Aubrey declares, tightening her threatening hold on the lamp. "I came out of the kitchen and caught him _lurking_."

 

"Kill him!" Fat Amy bellows as the rest of the Bellas rush to fill the foyer at all the commotion and Chloe glances over as Beca slots into the space beside her. "Kill him!

 

Aubrey shifts forward slightly like she might follow Amy's suggestion and Chloe reaches out to grip the back of her tank top. "Whoa, hey, maybe we can hold off on the murder."

 

“His death would be in self-defense.” Aubrey points out through her teeth.

 

"Yeah, I agree with Mary Jane." The Thor wannabe blurts and Chloe frowns at him. “Ariel? Daphne? Ginger?

 

"My name is Chloe." Chloe sneers and he drops his defensive hands, instead reaching out to shake hers.

 

"Nice to meet you, Chloe." He says in a way that is kind of charming which also makes it simultaneously annoying. Annoying enough to make Chloe ignore his outstretched hand and only feel kind of bad about it. "I'm Dean."

 

"Hello, Dean." Fat Amy greets, emerging out of the group to circle predatorily around him. He stiffens when she stops behind him, leaning in to sniff the back of his head deeply. " You may call me Fat Amy."

 

"Nice to meet you, Fat… Amy." He says but his blue eyes are focused on Aubrey again.

 

“You can call me whatever you want.” Stacie declares from behind Chloe, biting down on the tip of her finger seductively and Cynthia-Rose elbows her.

 

“What about blondie? She got a name?” Dean asks pointedly and something ugly and possessive rears up in Chloe's chest at his obvious interest.

 

"That would be our Aubrey, queen of the Barden Bellas. Do not let her icy disposition or the fact that she tried to fracture your skull fool you, she’s as soft as a marshmallow…that has been left out for several days" Fat Amy offers, hooking her chin over the slope of his shoulder and winking at Aubrey. Aubrey huffs out an offended noise, finally setting the lamp back down on the side table while the rest of the Bellas snicker at the accuracy of Amy's description.

 

“The Barden Bellas? Are you guys like a swim team or something?” He asks and Aubrey folds her arms over her chest.

 

“We're an accapella group.” Aubrey clarifies haughtily.

 

“Singing? Like, Glee?” Dean asks and the Bellas' make a collective offended noise while Jessica and Ashley have to physically hold back Lilly who lunges wildly towards him. “Okay. That was wrong. Sorry.”

 

"What're you doing sneaking into our house, anyway? Are you some kind of predator?" Aubrey demands with the tone that Chloe knows means that she is trying to get control of a situation that she thinks is too chaotic and Chloe releases the fistful of her shirt, stepping up closer and curling her hand around Aubrey’s bicep.

 

"Look, I'm not a predator. I knocked, and no one answered." He claims and Aubrey gives Chloe this sweet, guiltily little glance that makes Chloe bite down on a smirk. They had been pretty preoccupied in the kitchen and the knock had definitely gone unheard. “So I was just going to leave this invitation on the side table."

 

"That's breaking and entering." Aubrey points out coldly and her tone is so bitchy that Chloe can't help but find it attractive. Apparently, Dean is in agreement because he is smiling again. It literally makes Chloe queasy.

 

“Actually, the door was unlocked, so…” Dean points out and Aubrey narrows her eyes at him. “So it was just entering.”

 

“I know something you can enter.” Stacie offers and Chloe rolls her eyes.

 

"Invitation?" Beca interrupts, edging out into the tense atmosphere to take the bright green flyer from his hand.

 

"My friends and I are renting the place a few houses down and we're throwing party tomorrow night. I would be honored if the Barden Bellas came." Dean says and the Bellas titter excitedly. Chloe is already mentally preparing her outfit when Aubrey glances at her.

 

"That seems fun, right? " Chloe says encouragingly because dealing with a guy who has thing for Aubrey is not new territory and it’s no reason to avoid a perfectly good party and Aubrey rolls her eyes before looking back to Dean.

 

“Are your friends as hot as you?” Stacie calls out and the Bellas murmur their interest.

 

“They’re comparable.” Dean says, and it sounds like his friends are probably butt ugly but Chloe doesn’t comment.

 

"We’ll think about it.” Aubrey finally says, and he smirks like he’s just won something and nods.

 

“In the spirit of quitting while I'm ahead, I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you ladies.” He says with a half bow. “Especially you, Queen Aubrey.”

 

He turns then, only to find himself face to face with Fat Amy who holds his stare for a very long moment before easing away from the door and letting him leave.

 

“Someone’s got a boyfriend.” Beca sing songs and Aubrey glowers at her with a blush fading from her cheeks. Chloe doesn’t notice her own surly expression until Beca gives her a confused look.

 

“Aubrey and hot Dean sitting in a tree.” Stacie singsongs playfully. “F-u-c-“

 

“Hey!” Chloe interrupts sharply and Stacie rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, if she’s not gonna do him then I will.” Stacie declares and Aubrey gives a long suffering sigh. Stacie glances at Aubrey, arching an eyebrow. “And if she _is_ gonna do him then I’ll just watch.”

 

“I just want to shower.” Aubrey breathes, lifting a hand to her head

 

 

                                                                                                          ///

 

“Do you even like Italian food?”

 

Chloe opens her eyes behind her sunglasses to watch Beca drop down beside her on the towel spread out beside hers. She’s wearing a black bikini top and red swim shorts and Chloe smiles at all the pale, white skin she’s showing off.

 

“Like, in general?” Chloe laughs, “By the way, I hope you’re wearing SPF 1000, Casper.”

 

“It’s cool. Amy violated me with sunblock as soon as I got out here.” Beca shrugs with a smile. “And no, not in general. More in the, there are limited acceptable places to take you out around here and I want to go somewhere you’ll actually like, like maybe an Italian place…way.”

 

Chloe smiles a little because this…Beca asking her out and planning a date and wanting to be with Chloe without reservation is nice.

 

“Um.” Chloe murmurs, thoughtlessly glancing out over the water where she can see Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie lounging on inflatable chairs in a little cluster in the shallow water. Amy is talking, gesticulating wildly and even from the sandy edge of the lake Chloe can see how radiant Aubrey’s smile is. “Becs, listen, I want …I need to be honest with you.”

 

The conversation with Aubrey in the kitchen is lingering in her mind. Aubrey’s quiet, firm confession that she wants the best for Chloe. Like she doesn’t know that she is the best thing Chloe knows. It was painfully honest and Chloe feels like maybe she owes the same to Aubrey. She feels like she owes it to Aubrey to be as honest as she can be with Beca.

 

“Uhm, okay.” Beca says, looking suddenly nervous and Chloe offers her a reassuring smile. “Yeah. Honesty is good.”

 

“I like you a lot and we’ve got great chemistry, obviously.” Chloe starts and Beca blushes immediately which is ridiculously cute. “But it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t tell you that…there is someone else.”

 

“…oh.” Beca huffs and Chloe winces a little.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe murmurs, glancing back towards the water in time to see Fat Amy, now standing in the waist-deep water, flip Stacie off her chair and then, before Aubrey can swim away, flip her chair too. Cynthia-Rose puts up a fight and she and Fat Amy both end up underwater.

 

“So, I’m, like, competing for you?” Beca asks and Chloe kind of hates the way that sounds for hundreds of reasons.

 

“No. C’mon. I just wanted you to, like, know.” Chloe mutters and Beca nods, huffs out a long breath. “I’m not trying to be…whatever.”

 

“No, I get it.” Beca nods, “Thanks, I guess. I mean, at least I know.”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe agrees, trying not to squirm under Beca’s contemplative gaze because she can practically see her mind racing, wondering, who the other person is, and Chloe has no idea what she’ll say if she asks.

 

She’s rescued by the sight of Aubrey stalking out of the lake, yelling something unintelligible over her shoulder at Fat Amy who is still in the shallow lake water laughing while Stacie and Cynthia-Rose take turns dunking each other behind her.

 

 “Chlo…” Aubrey interrupts a little warily when she’s close enough, ringing water from her hair and looking generally harassed while she comes to stand over Chloe and Beca. “I have to go get Amy some ice cream. Come with me?”

 

“Why do you have to get Amy ice cream?” Chloe wonders even as she shifts forward in her lounger to slip on her flipflops

 

“Because I don’t want to die.” Aubrey says like it’s obvious, eyes dancing back and forth between Chloe and Beca. She folds her arms over her middle and takes half a step back then takes a full step forwards like maybe she thought better of it. “If you’re not too busy. There’s that little place by the jet ski rentals. It’s like a 10 minute walk.”

 

 “Well, since it’s life or death.” Chloe teases, pushing herself to her feet and grinning at Aubrey. With Chloe standing, they’re now unexpectedly close and Chloe arches a curious eyebrow when Aubrey doesn’t move away, instead matching Chloe’s raised brow with one of her own. “But you have to buy me a cone.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Aubrey smiles, pushing her wet hair out of her face. Chloe bites down on a smile, fighting the flush she can feel taking over her face. She stares at Aubrey as she brushes past her before blinking down at Beca who is watching the exchange.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna help Bree. Do you want some ice cream?” Chloe asks and Beca gives her a perplexed smile, shaking her head a little.

 

“Lactose intolerant.” Beca says in explanation. “But thanks.”

 

“C’mon Becs, live a little.” Chloe challenges, waggling her eyebrows and Beca laughs.

 

“Yeah, I think if its best for everyone if I don’t do that.”

 

Chloe nods, glancing over her shoulder at Aubrey who is waiting patiently in her flower-patterned bikini and sandals at the mouth of the walking path back that follows the edge of the water. “Okay. Well, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Sure.” Beca says and Chloe nods turning to walk towards Aubrey before turning around again.

 

“I love chicken parm, by the way.” Chloe offers, turning around to flash Beca a smile.

 

“Awesome.” Beca laughs and Chloe turns back, approaching Aubrey with a lingering grin.

 

“Ready?” Aubrey nods, wringing out her hair once more as they set off back towards the small collection of food stands.

 

 “Thanks for coming with me.” Aubrey says like Chloe had done more than agree to accompany her to the ice cream shop. (And maybe it sounds like thank you for choosing me) She reaches for Chloe’s hand then, sliding her fingers between Chloe’s and Chloe blinks down at their entwined fingers before lifting her gaze to Aubrey’s profile.

 

They don’t talk much on the walk there and Chloe spends the minutes enjoying the feel of Aubrey holding on to her without reservation.

 

The ice cream parlor is a small old timey shop with black and white checkered floor and a little old lady behind the counter that smiles at them widely when she takes their order.

 

Aubrey orders strawberry for herself and rainbow sherbet for Chloe and they decided to eat inside the shop then order Amy’s to go when they leave.

 

"When did you know? When did you know that you-that you were attracted to girls?" Aubrey asks, quiet and careful while they sit across from one another at a small table, their feet touching underneath and Chloe schools the surprise from her features. They've never had the discussion about sexuality, never dared to broach the subject and instead let it sit like a giant elephant in the room because this subject was bound to open doors on other complicated conversations they've never had. (But desperately need to).  


But Aubrey is asking now, twisting her tiny plastic spoon over and over in her ice cream and nervousness at the edges of her gaze and this means something.

 

It means a lot and Chloe swallows thickly at the warm bubble of excitement in her chest. Chloe knows what Aubrey looks like when she's scared or weary but the Aubrey in front of her is nervous but decisive. (This is Aubrey taking baby steps towards this thing and Chloe is more than willing to sprint the rest of the way to meet her).

  
"Growing up, I was always in love with everyone. Boys or girls, it didn't matter. When I got older, I got a little pickier but the gender thing kind of always took a backseat to how I felt about them." Chloe admits and Aubrey smiles faintly at that.

  
“That makes me feel…I don’t know…” Aubrey starts, pushing at her melting ice cream absently. “Jealous? I didn’t have that kind of freedom growing up. I still don’t.”

 

“You can.” Chloe murmurs and Aubrey swallows thickly.  


Chloe very firmly hates Aubrey's parents, specifically, her overbearing father with his impracticable standards. Standards that are impossible, but God does Aubrey try. Chloe swallows back the sudden surge of that hatred and smiles curiously. "When did you know? Was it the first time you laid eyes on all of this across campus?"  


"Oh my god, you wish. I was in 6th grade and Rachel Montgomery kissed me." Aubrey starts tentatively, and Chloe is struck with the realization that she has probably never ever told this story to anyone. It's something she probably kept locked away and now she's very deliberately sharing it with Chloe. "It was just on the cheek. She aced a test I helped her study for and she hugged me and kissed me and I just...I knew. I remember feeling so _dumbstruck_."  


"That's really sweet." Chloe says. Aubrey is silent for a long moment, eyes darting all over Chloe’s face before looking away, lifting her spoon to her mouth briefly.

 

"Not really. I went home, and I cried. I couldn't get out of bed. Couldn't stop throwing up. My mom even took me to the doctor because she thought I had the flu or food poisoning or something." Aubrey whispers, meeting Chloe's gaze with a wry smile. "And I knew...I know...that my family wouldn't understand it."

  
And it had been easy for Chloe, she knows it. Growing up the child of suburban hippies meant some things were just always okay and Chloe's bisexuality had just been one of those things. She didn't grow up hiding parts of herself from her family. She doesn't know what it’s like to grow up feeling like she couldn't be herself around the people she loves.

 

“Bree, you’re amazing.” Chloe says earnestly, reaching across the small table to take her hand, squeezing her fingers before lifting her knuckles to her lips and pressing a kiss to her skin.

 

“I just…I want to apologize for not always being open for you.” Aubrey says with a little rueful smile watching Chloe kiss her fingers “I’m trying to be better.”

 

(Aubrey keeps saying that. Keeps showing that.)

 

Chloe has no idea what to say to that. In fact, speaking past the sudden, persistent fluttering in her chest feels almost impossible. She presses another kiss to the back of Aubrey’s hand before taking a long breath. “Aubrey, I care about you so much.”

 

“Chlo, I care about you too. I want to make sure you know that.” Aubrey says, flexing her fingers to cup Chloe’s jaw tenderly. Chloe turns her head to press her lips to Aubrey’s palm.

 

“I don’t want to go back yet.” Chloe sighs because being here, with Aubrey feels absolutely perfect.

 

Aubrey tilts her head sweetly, “Then let’s stay here a while.”

                                                                                                                               ///

 

“Help me.” Aubrey sighs, quiet and pathetic and endlessly adorable in the darkened doorway of Chloe and Cynthia-Rose’s shared bedroom. Whatever irritation Chloe had felt climbing out of bed to answer the soft knock at the door is easily brushed away at the sight of Aubrey in her cute little pajamas looking absolutely miserable.

 

“It’s funny, I’ve seen movies that start just like this.” Chloe says, leaning into the half opened door and watching Aubrey roll her eyes. Whatever emergency has brought Aubrey to her room in the middle of the night probably isn’t that much of an emergency at all considering her uptight nature and the fact that she’s clutching a pillow to her chest. “The dirty kind.”

 

“Chloe. Seriously.” Aubrey huffs with the kind of annoyance that only makes Chloe want to wind her up more and more. “Fat Amy insisted on having a sleep over and did you know that she sleep fights? Because I didn’t.”

 

They’d left the ice cream shop that afternoon only after the third threatening text message Aubrey received from Fat Amy and by then the Rocky Road ice cream wasn’t enough for Aubrey to avoid Amy’s wrath. So, Aubrey had agreed to a private best friend forever sleepover with just the two of them. (Amy had made it explicitly clear that Chloe was definitely not welcome.) And after a day on the water and an impromptu and ridiculous game of Simon Says in the living room, Chloe had stifled her laughter as Aubrey was hauled away by Fat Amy to her bedroom.

 

“So, now you and I get to have a sleep over?” Chloe asks playfully, reaching out for Aubrey who lets herself be pulled close to Chloe until they’re practically nose to nose, pillow squashed between them. Chloe watches Aubrey’s eyes flicker down to her lips.

 

“I can find somewhere else to sleep. Maybe take Amy’s bed in Beca’s room.” Aubrey threatens and Chloe grins, tugging Aubrey into the room by the hem of her tee shirt. Aubrey reaches out to close the door gently behind her.

 

“Hmm, I’ve seen pornos that start like that too.” She says with a wink that makes Aubrey roll her eyes again.

 

“It sounds like you watch way too much porn.” Aubrey huffs.

 

“No such thing.” Chloe laughs tiredly, leading her to her bed.

 

The thing is, Aubrey _could_ have just gone and slept in Amy’s bed…as awkward as that would’ve been. She could have made all of Stacie’s perverted dreams come true and asked to share her bed or thrown a fit epic enough to wake then entire house right along with Fat Amy. She could have even gone downstairs and slept on the couch.

 

But Aubrey is here, climbing between Chloe’s sheets.

 

“You belong here, with me, though.” Chloe murmurs, following her down to the mattress and pulling the blankets over them. Chloe snuggles down into the bed, listens to Aubrey’s long drawn out exhalation and does the same. They start on opposite sides of the bed but like magnets they migrate together until they’re knee to knee and face to face.

 

It’s late and even though Chloe had been in a dead sleep only moments before it now seems impossible to close her eyes because her entire body is on high alert this close to Aubrey.

 

In fact, there's no way she's going to be able to sleep at all because Aubrey is radiating gentle heat and her soft, uneven breathing the only thing Chloe can really hear over the pounding of her own heart. Her stomach is tight with anticipation and arousal (it's stupid that sharing a bed is enough for Chloe to feel this way but it's just so _intimate_ ) while she thinks about how easy it would be to pull Aubrey on top of her.

 

Chloe thinks that maybe Aubrey will be the one to turn over, give Chloe her back and break this soap bubble of intimacy (Because it’s always Aubrey) but instead she inches closer until their knees knock together.

 

This isn't new. They've done this before, sharing a bed all curled together, and Chloe tells herself that over and over and tries to exhale the tension from her body.

 

(Tries and fails miserably)

 

 “Tell me a secret.” Chloe finally requests to distract herself and Aubrey's blinks at Chloe, a confused smile curving her mouth in the dark. “I mean, we know almost everything about each other but just...tell me something you've never told anyone ever.”

 

 “Something I've never told anyone ever?” Aubrey repeats and Chloe nods and all she can see is Aubrey in the moonlight.

 

“Anything.” Chloe says easily and Aubrey shifts onto her back, taking her warmth with her. Chloe follows her, propping herself up on an elbow and stretching out alongside her.

 

“Like that I hate Brussel sprouts?” Aubrey says and Chloe rolls her eyes, pokes her in the stomach then just slips her hand underneath Aubrey’s shirt to spread her fingers wide across her belly. Her abdominal muscles tense nervously, and Chloe feels Aubrey force her body to relax back into the mattress.

 

“Everyone already knows that.” Chloe reminds her and Aubrey sighs thoughtfully, closing her eyes tightly when Chloe scratches at her side lightly.

 

“Growing up, I had very complicated feelings about Kermit the Frog.” She says, reaching up with the hand furthest from Chloe to tangle her fingers in her own hair.

 

“I know that too.” Chloe says and Aubrey frowns, opening her eyes. “What? It’s not my fault you talk in your sleep. Now, tell me something no one else knows.”

 

"I, uhm..." Aubrey starts with an amused breath that melts into something soft and anxious. It makes anticipation swarm in Chloe’s chest and she inches closer to Aubrey, curls her fingers around Aubrey’s ribs to hold her tighter. "In high school, I used to steal my brother's Playboys."

 

"Oh my god, Aubrey." Chloe gasps in disbelief, pushing herself up on an elbow to stare down at her in shock. Aubrey is blushing, covering her face with one hand, and Chloe is flushed too because the idea of Aubrey looking at and enjoying naked women might be the most amazing thing she's ever heard. "What did you do with them, you thief?"

 

"What do you think I did with them?" Aubrey whispers bashfully, pushing her fingers up into her own hair again and Chloe hums thoughtfully.

 

"I don't know. Read the articles, maybe?" Chloe finally says, meeting her hazel gaze. Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Oh, no? Why don't you tell me about it then?"

 

Aubrey stares at her contemplatively, like she’s considering if this is something she can share with Chloe. Chloe bites her bottom lip, waggles her eyebrows. "Pervert."

 

"Says the girl that just invited herself into my bed." Chloe laughs quietly, tracing down her side lightly. "Now, tell me what you did with your stolen Playboys."

 

"Chloe." Aubrey murmurs, unease coloring her voice and Chloe shuffles closer, leans down to nose along her cheek. (She wants to kiss her but this moment is too delicate for the way Chloe wants their lips to meet.)

 

"It's just me and you, Bree…well, and Cynthia-Rose but she’s asleep." Chloe says practically into her mouth and Aubrey exhales very carefully, watching Chloe ease back a little. "How did you get the magazines?"

 

"I use to...I would sneak into my brother's room when he was at football practice and take one from under his bed." She starts, flushing and Chloe smiles encouragingly. " I'd take them back to my room, lock my door and then look at pictures of these beautiful women."

 

Chloe breathes out shakily because that is just...it's exciting to hear Aubrey speaking candidly about her attraction to women. It eases something in Chloe, knowing this thing between them isn't a fluke.

 

"How did you feel?" Chloe asks softly and Aubrey's eyes flutter closed. She swallows hard and Chloe watches the movement closely. "When you looked at those women."

 

"Excited." Aubrey murmurs and Chloe realizes that her own pulse is pounding. "Turned on. I would stare at their lips, their breasts and..."

 

"And what?" Chloe croaks, squeezing her thighs together tightly. Chloe's heart is racing and hot tension so heavily in her stomach that it almost hurts. “And what, Aubrey?”

 

"And... I would touch myself." Aubrey breathes and Chloe's fingers tighten reflexively against her skin.

 

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Chloe moans quietly and Aubrey's breathless laugh sounds so relieved that Chloe has to kiss her then.She does her best to be easy and warm but Aubrey’s lips meet her with an intensity that makes Chloe breathless. It feels like electricity, sudden and overpowering and Chloe’s entire brain short circuits.

 

Aubrey bites at her bottom lip, turns her hips to thread her thigh between Chloe’s legs and Chloe’s toes curl into the sheets. Her hand slides up from the dip of Aubrey’s hip like it has a mind of its own and she’s brushing over the soft curve of her breast before she can stop herself. Aubrey’s mouth turns suddenly clumsy, inhaling sharply against Chloe’s lips and that’s enough for Chloe’s sense to come rushing back.

 

“Shit.” Chloe mutters, pulling her hand from under Aubrey’s shirt and flinging herself onto her back. She squeezes her eyes shut against the intense heat of arousal in her belly, feeling Aubrey lay back beside her on the bed.

 

They’ve been here before too and its usually Aubrey stopping them, reminding Chloe that this wasn’t something she was capable of no matter how much she wanted it. No matter how much they wanted it.

 

But Aubrey isn’t leaving, isn’t crying, she’s just weaving her fingers with Chloe’s against the mattress.

 

 “God.” Chloe huffs, blinking blearily at the ceiling while Aubrey pants quietly beside her. “We should stop.”

 

She feels Aubrey sigh beside her, turns to glance at her but she’s disheveled and flushed and Chloe has to look away again almost immediately. “I can go sleep downstairs if-.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Chloe says quickly, eyes flickering down to watch Aubrey press her knees together. “Stay here.”

 

“Good. I don’t want to leave.” Aubrey says quietly, drawing Chloe’s eyes to her face again. She looks hungry but not necessarily distressed about it which is still new in a very pleasant way and makes Chloe lean over to kiss her again. Aubrey meets her halfway with parted lips and it’s a lot of teeth and a lot of tongue which causes a lot of hot knots to pull tight in Chloe’s stomach.

 

But somehow, Chloe is the one to back away _again_ , throwing herself against the bed with an agonized groan.

 

Chloe sits up, freeing her hand, grabbing her pillow and shoving it into the space between her and Aubrey near their shoulders. Aubrey gives her a confused look and Chloe ignores it, tugging the pillow from under her head and putting it between their hips.

 

“What’re you doing?” Aubrey asks, sounding almost amused as Chloe jams the final pillow between their bodies, effectively creating a barrier between the two of them.

 

“Saving us from ourselves.” Chloe clarifies, laying back against the bed and attempting to stamp down on the hot, full arousal settled in her body. She presses her thighs together, listening to the soft snores coming from Cynthia-Rose’s side of the room and definitely not to Aubrey’s uneven breathing from across the frantically erected barricade. “Right?”

 

“Your Chapstick taste like pineapple. That’s all I can think about right now.” Aubrey says, sounding pained. Usually, when the tension is this heavy, Aubrey runs with quiet excuse but this time she holds her ground. (Aubrey has been different over the past few days.) “This is ridiculous.”

 

Chloe only has a second to realize that Aubrey is tossing the pillows out of the way before crawling on top of her. The air just kind of dissipates from her lungs and Chloe can only stare up at Aubrey as she twines their fingers together against the mattress above her head and settles between her legs.

 

(Chloe has had a million fantasies about Aubrey topping her and they suddenly all seem possible.)

 

“Bree.” Chloe manages breathlessly, watching Aubrey smile at her in the dark. She’s all bright eyes and messy hair and soft, soft, skin and Chloe grips at her hands tightly because the thought of Aubrey moving away right now seems like the worst thing ever.

 

“There are a lot of things I want to do to you.” Aubrey says quietly and Chloe can hardly think straight. “With you.”

 

“Oh my god, let’s do them all.”  Chloe hisses as she lunges upwards to kiss her and Aubrey kisses her back hungrily, pressing her back down against the bed.

 

Chloe’s never actually done hard drugs but the way Aubrey kisses her when she’s toeing the edge of her self-control like she is now is honestly addicting and Chloe lets that intensity pull her under and hold her there.

 

It’s slow and messy and so _good_ that Chloe would be surprised if her brain wasn’t leaking out of her ears. She tries to be quiet because (fortunately or unfortunately, it’s hard to know right now) they’re not exactly alone.

 

Chloe bites at her lip, licking into her mouth and Aubrey rolls her hips forward with a quiet gasp. About now is where Chloe would expect her to pull away, stumble out of bed and away from her with a fbreathless excuse but she doesn’t. Aubrey eases out of the kiss, dropping her forehead against Chloe’s but she doesn’t run. She licks her lips, tightens her grip on Chloe’s hands and presses her hips into Chloe’s again. Chloe nods in encouragement, at the soft noise Aubrey makes, at the flash of pleasure that sparks in her own belly.

 

Chloe spares exactly one desperate glance to the other side of the bedroom to see Cynthia-Rose still very much asleep with her back to them then wriggles her fingers free of Aubrey’s, burying one hand in blonde hair and the other pressing against the small of Aubrey’s back, holding her close while she leans up to kiss her neck.

 

It’s unhurried and hot. Grinding against each other like teenagers at summer camp shouldn’t be as good as this but Aubrey drives her hips forward with a quiet groan and Chloe sees stars.

 

And God, it’s so sexy. Feeling Aubrey move the way she is. Hearing Aubrey gasp while her hips roll in long, fluid movements against her.

 

Aubrey’s gaze is unwavering and intense when she pulls back, flitting across Chloe’s face but never looking anywhere else and it makes Chloe’s insides curl tightly.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Aubrey whispers and Chloe smiles.

 

“So are you.” She reaches to stroke across Aubrey’s ass, over the soft cotton of her shorts before shifting up to slip under her top. Her skin is warm, a little slick with sweat at the small of her back and Chloe bites her lip at the muscle she can feel flexing under palm, at the way Aubrey’s eyes slam shut.

 

“Can you kiss me again? Please?” Aubrey murmurs and Chloe doesn’t hesitate to lean up and taste her mouth. The slide of her tongue against Aubrey’s feels so good that a shiver races down Chloe’s spine and when she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, Aubrey gasps and her hips stutter forward so hard that the mattress thumps against the wall. Aubrey pulls back with a soft, hazy expression that sinks warmly into her belly. “God, _Chloe_.”

 

Chloe is certain that she nearly blacks out with the way her blood is rushing at the sound of Aubrey's voice. Chloe shifts, unintentionally lines their bodies up perfectly and layers of thin clothes aren’t enough to stop the knot of growing tension in Chloe’s belly.

 

It’s stifled noises and hot breathes as the sticky meandering pleasure turns focused and blistering and Chloe loses herself in Aubrey.

 

In this.

 

In the possibility of more.

 

It’s all overwhelming and Chloe is grinding up against Aubrey with a helpless whimper before she can get control of herself.

 

“I'm close.” Aubrey says quietly and her eyes are so intense on Chloe's face when she glances up that it feels like Chloe is the more vulnerable one in this moment. Chloe looks away to kiss Aubrey’s shoulder, swallows back a declaration of love that's teetering on the edge of her teeth and thinks maybe she is.

 

“Yes, Bree.” Chloe gasps instead before leaning forward and stealing the soft broken sound Aubrey makes straight from her mouth. Aubrey pulls her lips away with a sharp breath, rocking forward hard. Chloe scratches lightly down her back, dropping further to grip her ass with a groan.

 

Aubrey moans her name softly and that is just so…

 

“Come, Aubrey.” Chloe insists against her mouth and just like that Aubrey finishes with a breathless, surprised sound right against Chloe’s lips and a soft furrow between her brow. 

 

Chloe eases back enough to see her pretty eyes flutter shut and lips part as she strains against her. Chloe can only watch in awe, liquid heat throbbing between her own legs even as she leans forward to press her lips against Aubrey’s shoulder, pulling her hips tight against her own.

 

It’s fucking amazing.

 

“Jesus.” Chloe pants, feeling Aubrey tremble against her. She drags her in for a clumsy kiss, squeezing her knees against Aubrey’s waist to relieve the blinding, hot pressure low in her own belly. “Jesus. God. You’re hot.”

 

And because Aubrey is made of nothing but light and goodness, she curses a little and shifts then meets the desperate twist of Chloe’s hips with her own.

 

“Oh my god, yes. Yes. Ye-” Chloe hisses before she’s abruptly cut off by the force of her very sudden, very intense orgasm. Chloe manages to bite back a cry, burying a soft groan against the perfect skin of Aubrey’s throat while bursts of pleasure ricochet through her body.

 

“Holy....” Aubrey says faintly, eyes still closed. Chloe squeezes her ass one last time before stroking her hands up her back, struggling to catch her breath while she trembles with aftershocks.

 

“That was so...” Chloe sighs into her ear. “so…wow.”

 

Aubrey doesn’t respond. It’s quiet for a long time and Chloe would be freaking out if Aubrey wasn’t pressing gentle kisses to the place where her neck and shoulder meet. Chloe rubs her back, bracing herself for the imminent gay panic but instead Aubrey just lifts her head and looks down at Chloe, something like wonder shining in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

“I am. Are you okay?” Chloe says quietly, and Aubrey nods her head, her expression turning pensive.

 

“I’m okay. I’m like, _really_ , okay. Obviously.” Aubrey admits, making something knotted with uneasiness immediately loosen inside of Chloe and she doesn't smile but her expression is so honest that it makes Chloe's chest ache. Aubrey eases to the side, lying down beside Chloe and keeping their legs tangled. Chloe glances across the room at Cynthia-Rose’s still snoring form before focusing on Aubrey.

 

“And that's okay?” Chloe asks, stroking through Aubrey’s hair where it’s sweaty at her temple.

 

“It feels like it is.” Aubrey says after a long moment. She looks soft and vulnerable and Chloe brushes her thumb over her cheekbone, across the line of her jaw while affection swells high and hard inside of her.  A tear escapes from the corner of her eye and Chloe watches helplessly as it races over the bridge of her nose and across the opposite cheekbone before disappearing into her pillow.

 

“Please don't cry.” Chloe whispers, her own words suddenly thick with the threat of tears and Aubrey sighs, shakily.

 

“They're not sad tears, Chlo.” Aubrey says softly and somehow that makes Chloe even more emotional. She leans forward to kiss her and Aubrey meets her, reaching for Chloe's waist and pulling herself closer.

 

Chloe kisses her and kisses her until Aubrey’s mouth turns clumsy and slow with the weight of sleep.

 

She must fall asleep too because the next thing she knows she’s waking to a face full of soft blond hair and the quiet click of the bedroom door being closed. Chloe lifts her head enough to see that Cynthia-Rose’s bed is made and empty before glancing at the way she is curled against Aubrey’s back, her hand hidden under the blanket where it’s tucked under Aubrey’s tee shirt and their tangle of legs indecipherable as more than a lump.

 

Aubrey stretches slowly against her, warm and soft and Chloe decides that she’ll deal with the possibility of Cynthia-Rose’s slyly knowing looks when and if they come. Instead she presses a kiss to Aubrey’s shoulder through her shirt and thinks about how much she likes Aubrey waking up in her arms. Chloe feels the moment she’s fully conscious, feels the way her entire body stiffens for a beat, “Good morning.”

 

Chloe keeps her hold loose in case Aubrey needs to scramble for the door but Aubrey only softens in her arms. “For a second, I thought last night was a dream.”

 

“Hmm, am I usually a guest in your sexy dreams?” Chloe teases and when Aubrey turns lazily onto her back, there’s a soft smile playing on her lips.

 

“Yes, you are.” Aubrey murmurs and Chloe doesn’t bother hiding her expression at that. “You or Tom Hardy…sometimes you _and_ Tom Hardy.”

 

“Oh yeah? Are there any of those dreams I can make come true right now?” Chloe asks quietly and Aubrey laughs tiredly, eyes closing and face upturned towards the ceiling. “I mean, we don’t have Tom but I’m _really_ good at role playing.”

 

“I need to go for my run.” Aubrey says and Chloe stares at her profile, grips a handful of Aubrey’s shirt to keep herself from sliding it underneath the waistband of her shorts instead.

 

“I’m sure I could help you burn some calories. You don’t have to go running. Stay here with me.” Chloe grins sharply and Aubrey bites her lip and turns her head to look at Chloe with soft green eyes. Aubrey doesn’t look entirely convinced so Chloe clambers on top of her, laughing at the quite grunt Aubrey gives as she settles.

 

It’s silent for a long moment and Chloe thinks maybe she pushed too hard but then Aubrey wets her lips and smiles, reaching up to push Chloe’s hair out of her face where it curtains around them. “I think I’m done running from you, Chlo.”

 

And, because Chloe's life is some sort of incredibly unfunny sitcom, the knock on the bedroom door following a legitimately life changing confession shouldn't surprise her.

 

Aubrey glances at the door, at the picture they make draped all over each other in Chloe’s bed and blushes furiously. Chloe ignores all of that, focusing instead on Aubrey's soft confession, on the warm fluttering that fills her when she plays it back in her head over and over again.  


"What're you saying, Aubrey?" Chloe exhales, sitting up and Aubrey looks up at her shyly, opening her mouth to speak when another knock on the door interrupts. "Ignore it."  


"Hey, Chlo?" Beca calls through the door and Aubrey's expression morphs to one of irritation as she looks away from Chloe to the ceiling, her hand falling away and Chloe straightens astride Aubrey’s hips.

 

 It makes Chloe almost angry, watching this moment slip through her fingers. It is then firmly booted away when it sounds like someone is trying to kick down the door. Aubrey startles out from under Chloe and out of bed entirely.  


"Help! There's been a kidnapping!" Fat Amy hollers through the door and Aubrey shakes her head, straightening her pajamas and Chloe reluctantly follows her out of bed, smoothing the blankets a little so it looks less like two people just recently explored the joys of not-so-dry humping and more like an innocent slumber party.   


"Hold on!" Chloe barks and that sets off furious whispering on the other side of the door that makes Chloe roll her eyes as she adjusts her own shorts.

 

She glances at Aubrey on the other side of the bed to find she's already being watched. "Can we...can we come back to this?"  


Chloe nods breathlessly, crawling across the half-made bed towards Aubrey who is watching her with a crooked smile until she's kneeling on the mattress in front of her. She lets Chloe grab her tank top, tug her close, pull her down into a kiss. "Bree, this was so good. So, so good."  


"Yeah?" Aubrey breathes against her lips, swaying into Chloe gently like if Chloe tugged hard enough Aubrey would let herself tumble onto the bed with her. Chloe decides that's exactly what she's going to do when there's more knocking and Aubrey bites at her bottom lip, letting out a frustrated sound.  


Aubrey backs away, running her hands through her messy hair and Chloe does the same, swinging her feet down to the floor.  


 

"She's been taken!" Amy declares as soon as the bedroom door cracks open and Chloe snickers a little.

 

"Who?" Chloe asks dumbly.

 

"Aubrey. No one has seen her all morning." Beca says and she glances over her shoulder and can practically see the tension creeps into Aubrey, settling along her shoulders. “I know this because Fat Amy told me…as she dragged me out of bed by my feet.”  


Wordlessly, Chloe swings the door all the way open and Aubrey smiles weakly at Fat Amy and Beca. "Hi, guys."  


Beca waves even as her expression turns confused and Fat Amy says loudly. "You ditched Fat Amy for the ginger?"

 

“It was kind of spur of the moment, Amy.” Aubrey soothes, standing from the bed but Fat Amy scoffs. “Besides, you punched me in the ribs last night!”

Amy only scoffs again, louder and way more dramatic this time before turning on her heel and walking away and Aubrey rolls her eyes but gives chase.

“Amy! Come back!”

 

Chloe watches both of them disappear down the stairs before looking back to Beca who is already watching her.

 

“This has been a weird morning.” Beca says and Chloe is in agreement. (Probably not for the same reason.)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!

Chloe is beyond annoyed when she comes downstairs, showered and dressed and _determined_ , to find Dean shirtless in the living room. (Well, okay, appreciative because _abs_ but also _irritat_ ed) She hesitates at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the bannister, eyeing him wearily.

“What’re you doing here?” Chloe greets not bothering to hide her annoyance because she has a good idea why he’s here. She doesn’t need him to tell her that he’s come to see Aubrey, to woe her and charm her and sweep her off her feet.

After being interrupted ( _again_ ) during felt like a very important conversation (And Jesus does it feel like the Bellas’ hidden talent is being a relentless monkey wrench) Chloe spent her entire time in the shower mentally preparing the things she wants to say to Aubrey. (“We should just be together, Bree and here are the top 20 reasons why…1. I’m in love with you. 2. I’m pretty sure you’re in love with me. 3. Your dad sucks 4. Beca is not you…”) And with stupid, hot Dean standing in the living room with his tits out, Chloe knows she probably won’t have Aubrey’s attention the way she wants.

“Doing whatever I need to do to get The Bellas to go to my party tonight?” Dean offers, with a charming smile. “Does Aubrey always drive such a hard bargain?”

“She likes to get what she wants, and she usually does.” Chloe says, watching Dean cross his arms over his chest before mimicking the gesture. “So…”

“So?” Dean wonders, arching an eyebrow and staring at Chloe inquisitively.

“Did you sneak in again or did you actually manage to knock this time?” Chloe asks, narrowing her eyes and Dean only gives her a considering look that, in the moment, feels too deep and too searching. It feels like Chloe is holding up a giant, flashing neon sign that reads ‘Back Off!”

 “Aubrey actually invited me in.  _After_ I knocked.” Dean says like being let over the threshold is some sort of feat.

“And during all of that knocking you lost your shirt?” Chloe challenges and Dean glances down at his own bare chest like he’s making sure his nipples are still there.

“Fat Amy demanded it off my back and Aubrey wouldn’t let me in until I gave it to her.” Dean offers, tilting his head and Chloe swallows back a biting comment about him being a _whore_ just as Aubrey walks into the living room from the kitchen, stopping short at the sight of Dean and Chloe staring at each other.

“Hey?” Aubrey greets tentatively and Chloe glances at her and rolls her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know? You tell me?” Chloe says sharper than she intends, and Aubrey frowns a little.

“Negotiations?” Aubrey offers cautiously before turning back towards Dean. “Counteroffer, we want full control of the music selection and at least three low calorie alcohol options.”

“Two different kinds of low-Cal booze.” Dean argues with a smirk, dropping his arms to his side and Aubrey steps closer to him, face perfectly impassive.

“Four…And enough pizza bagels to last the night.” Aubrey lobs back coolly and Dean laughs.

“Fine. You’ve got a deal.” Dean concedes and Aubrey smirks triumphantly, like she didn’t just fall into his hot guy web of charisma. “I agree to your terms.”

“Of course, you do. You’re not an idiot.” Aubrey says, and Dean gives her a dazzling smile.

“That was almost a compliment.” He accuses playfully, and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Get out before I change my mind.” Aubrey smirks and Dean nods while, in Chloe’s unbiased opinion, flexing his pecs.

“Can I get my shirt back?” Dean asks, and Aubrey shakes her head.

“Sorry, Fat Amy wants to use it as a pillowcase.” She smirks, and Dean looks completely baffled.

“Should I be afraid?” He asks and Aubrey shrugs.

“You probably shouldn’t be _not_ afraid.” She says, and Dean laughs with a nod, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, when Amy kidnaps me and locks me in her Australian sex dungeon, it’ll be worth it if I get to see you at my party tonight. All I ask, Queen Aubrey, is that you tell her not to make my ball gag too big.” Dean declares with a wink and Chloe decides in that moment that she legitimately hates his stupid face. He turns and heads towards the front door and Chloe watches Aubrey watch him leave and when the door shut, she turns to look up Chloe.

Her expression changes, Chloe watches the amusement on her face soften.

“Hi.” Aubrey grins and Chloe can’t really be annoyed with Aubrey’s smiling face and Dean gone.

“Hi, _Queen Aubrey_.” Chloe teases, stepping down the rest of the stairs to stand in front of Aubrey.

“I like the way that sounds when you say it.” Aubrey giggles and Chloe beams at her, taking in her jean shorts and tank top, her bare feet and the slightly sunburned skin on the bridge of her nose.

“Kinky.” Chloe says thoughtlessly and Aubrey blushes, bright pink and high up in her cheeks. “So, we’re going to the party, I assume.”

“I just figured the Bellas would have a good time and, I mean, it was the only way I could get Amy to forgive me for our sleepover.”

“Speaking of our impromptu slumber party, do you think we should talk?” Chloe murmurs, stepping down the rest of the stairs. “There is progress that needs to be discussed.”

“Progress?” Aubrey says with a pretty blush, watching Chloe closely.

“Progress.” Chloe confirms with a laugh that turns into a sharp squawk at the water balloon that sails through the air towards them. It explodes at their feet and Chloe and Aubrey both turn to gape at lily standing in the kitchen doorway with a second water balloon in her hand. She mumbles something before tossing the second balloon in their general direction. It hits the banister then the ground, bouncing without bursting.

“Uhm, what is happening?” Aubrey asks, warily eyeing Lily who hasn’t moved from her position in the entryway.

 

                                                                                                ///

A water fight is what’s happening.

 

“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.” Chloe whines, wringing out the bottom of her tee shirt while Aubrey peaks around the edge of the tool shed, they’ve taken cover behind in the backyard, the water balloon she somehow caught when Cynthia Rose hurled it at her, held loosely in her hand.

“Chloe. Shhhh.” Aubrey hisses, leaning back against the wall so she and Chloe are shoulder to shoulder.  The distinct noise of a what sounds like the Vietnam of water fights surrounds them and Chloe wonders for the thousandth time why she’s being assaulted with liquid instead of working on her tan.

“I still don’t understand why you’re dry and I’m soaked?” Chloe pouts quietly and Aubrey turns to look at her with a smirk.

“I think your red hair makes you an easy target.” Aubrey laughs and Chloe nudges her with an elbow. She laughs again, warm and carefree and Chloe smiles widely at the sound.

“Whatever.” Chloe huffs, patting at her wet hair self-consciously.

“Plus, you were the only thing I could fit behind.” Aubrey giggles and Chloe gapes at her.

“That is so mean, Bree.” Chloe complains before reaching out to grab at the water balloon currently clutched to Aubrey’s chest. Aubrey lets out a surprised shout and tries to turn away from Chloe’s grip but it’s too late because Chloe gets a hold of the rubber, digs her nails in and squeezes until the balloon bursts and water gushes over the front of Aubrey’s tank top.

“Chloe! That was our only balloon!” Aubrey cries, pulling her wet tee shirt away from her chest.

“Worth it. Besides, I really like getting you all wet.” Chloe snickers, eyeing her soaked shirt appreciatively and Aubrey scoffs at her. “And, anyway, I have a plan.”

“What plan?” Aubrey asks, giving up on keeping the wet cotton away from her body.

“Everyone is outside right now. Let’s make a run for the house and once we get inside, we’ll lock them out.” Chloe says Aubrey nods.

“That could work.” Aubrey says, watching Chloe slip past her to peak around the corner of the shed.

“It has to. Otherwise, we’re going to die out here.” Chloe says, glancing around before turning back to Aubrey.

“Dramatic.” Aubrey says, amusement turning the corners of her mouth upwards while she reaches out to take Chloe’s hand in hers. “On three?”

Chloe nods, “One. Two- “

There’s a loud splash somewhere nearby and two blood curdling screams that Chloe just knows belong to Jessica and Ashley.

“Three!” Aubrey cries and they take off in a sprint across the backyard, hand in hand. Suddenly there are water balloons being launched at them and they explode at their feet as they make it up the back-porch steps and through the backdoor.

Chloe slams it shut behind them, quickly turning the locks then leaning heavily against the door while Aubrey disappears through the kitchen and to the front of the house, presumably to lock the front door too.

“I think your plan was a success.” Aubrey calls out after a minute, making her way back into the kitchen and Chloe can feel her eyes on her as she pushes away from the door and moves towards the refrigerator.

“Of course, it did.” Chloe points out, opening the refrigerator door in search of a water bottle. “I’m a genius.”

“And humble.” Aubrey laughs, way closer than expected and Chloe pulls her head out of the fridge just as Aubrey nudges the door shut.  Chloe meets Aubrey’s unexpectedly dark gaze, lets herself be pressed back against the fridge door.  “Hi.”

“Oh. Hi.” Chloe breathes quietly, watching Aubrey watch her for a long moment.

“Bree…” Chloe exhales, biting her own lip at the excited flutter in her stomach as Aubrey nudges her further up against the door.

“Shhhh, we’re hiding.” Aubrey teases lightly and Chloe huffs out a laugh, gripping at her wet shirt and pulling her in even closer.

“Aubrey, I loved last night.” Chloe murmurs suddenly because with the world’s most aggressive water fight happening around them and warm, soft affection filling her up, it seems like as good a time as any to talk. “Being with you like that.”

“It did feel really good.” Aubrey says, then blushes bright red at the soft groan that Chloe can’t hold back. “not just the…you know. But all of it.”

“It could feel like that all the time, you know.” Chloe whispers, (Like she’s letting Aubrey know. Like she’s letting herself know.) She watches Aubrey press her lips together, a tiny furrow forming between her eyebrows.

“It would be like that?” Aubrey asks carefully, like just voicing the question is enough to make everything crack and shatter apart. “You and I together?”

“It would be this.” Chloe starts breathlessly, reaching down with both hands to tangle all of her fingers with Aubrey’s until they’re palm to palm. “We’d still be us, but we would touch each other and kiss each other. And it won’t matter who sees.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad.” Aubrey exhales with a half-smile, squeezing Chloe’s hands and Chloe is almost knocked over by the rush of love she feels for the girl in front of her. “Is that what you want from me?”

“Yes.” Chloe answers instantly. “I want to be with you Aubrey. I want to be with you and have every single person on earth know that you’re mine.”

“Even Beca?” Aubrey asks quietly, eyes dropping down to their intertwined hands and Chloe swallows hard, lifting her left arm and bringing Aubrey’s hand to her lips. She presses a kiss to the back of Aubrey’s hand before holding it against her racing heart.

“ _Everyone_ , Aubrey.” Chloe insists, and she hates the way Aubrey’s gaze turns soft and unsure. So, she kisses her. Chloe kisses her and tries to pour absolutely everything she feels for Aubrey into the connection. Aubrey kisses her back hungrily, gasping against her lips when Chloe pulls her as close as she possibly can, wiggling her hands under the edge of her tank top to press her palms against the warm skin of her back. And Chloe moans at the way Aubrey melts into her, soft and trusting and Chloe knows how significant it is that Aubrey can be that way with her.

“My, my, my…if these walls could talk. Am I right?” Stacie’s voice startles them apart and Chloe bites down on her own tongue in surprise. “Of all the weird stuff I knew I’d see on this trip, this was not on the list.”

Aubrey's eyes are wide and wet when Chloe meets her stare. God, she looks scared and like she's going to be sick but she's not shoving Chloe aside or threatening Stacie's life and Chloe knows that that's a big deal.  
  
"It's okay. We're okay." Chloe whispers, giving Aubrey her most reassuring smile even though her stomach is twisting up in the worst ways. Aubrey nods, squeezing her eyes closed and holding onto Chloe's hand for dear life. (Like they've reached the very top of a rollercoaster and in front of them is heart racing drop).  
  
"Sorry. We thought we were alone." Chloe says, turning to face Stacie but she doesn't let go of Aubrey's clutching fingers.  
  
"Obviously… I don't think Aubrey is the exhibitionist type." Stacie smirks, eyeballing both of them with interest and Chloe shifts to stand a little in front of Aubrey. "Or the girl kissing type, lesbi-honest so I could be wrong. God, there's so much I want to know."  
  
"Actually, Aubrey and I... we want to kind of keep this private." Chloe says firmly, and Aubrey squeezes her hand tightly, taking a step closer to Chloe so she pressed right against her shoulder.  
  
"Like I'd tell anyone. This whole Lost and Delirious situation is going to cost me like two hundred bucks." Stacie muses with a shake of her head before taking in what must be Chloe and Aubrey's quizzical looks. "I had tomorrow in the 'When will Beca and Chloe Get It On' pool..."  
  
Chloe winces as Aubrey fingers clench tightly around Chloe’s. "God, you guys are the worst."  
  
"Yeah I know." Stacie sighs apologetically. "So how long has this been going on?  
  
“That’s none of your business.” Aubrey bites out and Stacie tilts her thoughtfully.  
  
“So, for a while if your irrational defensiveness is anything to go by.” Stacie mutters. “Hot.”  
  
“You’re a pervert.” Aubrey accuses, and Chloe bites down on a nervous, uncontrollable giggle.

  
“Says the girl who was clearly seconds away from being fingered within an inch of her life in this very kitchen. Like, we eat here.” Stacie argues back, and this time Chloe does laugh. Aubrey turns to frown at her and Chloe squeezes her hand with a smile.  
  
“I mean, she’s not wrong.” Chloe mutters and the flush that takes over Aubrey’s face is Chloe’s favorite thing.  
  
“So Aubrey is into chicks.” Stacie muses, eyeing Aubrey so appreciatively that the smile flutters from Chloe’s face. “Game changer.”  
  
“What?” Aubrey gasps, scowling at Stacie’s ongoing leer.  
  
“No. Not a game changer.” Chloe warns, and Stacie just laughs.  
  
“No worries ladies, I’m not going to say anything. I’m great at keeping secrets.” Stacie says and then she’s slipping out of the kitchen while Aubrey gapes after her.  
  
“I can’t believe that just happened.” Aubrey breathes quietly and Chloe winces, turning towards her and taking her hand in both of hers.

 

“Bree, I’m so sorry. I really thought we locked everyone outside.” Chloe blurts, chest already tightening because this is it. This is the moment that Aubrey pulls away entirely because someone _knows_ about them. And Chloe is fucking terrified. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should have checked upstairs before I kissed you or just _not_ kissed you, I’m …Just…please…”

 

“Chloe. Stop.” Aubrey huffs and Chloe swallows back her frantic apologies, meeting Aubrey’s steady gaze. Aubrey exhales, offering Chloe a small, shaky smile before leaning forward to kiss Chloe softly.  “It’s okay.”

 

“I…Are you sure?” Chloe asks tentatively, and Aubrey shrugs a little.

 

“I mean, I feel like I’m going to puke but I’m…It’s okay.” Aubrey says carefully, and Chloe looks at her in awe, reaching up to smooth Aubrey’s hair away from her face. “Stacie’s said she’s not going to tell anyone and, I guess, her knowing isn’t the end of the world.”

 

“Right.” Chloe breathes, and this time Chloe is the one to lean in and press their lips together. She kisses Aubrey hard, swallowing back her surprised breath of laughter and kissing her deeper.

 

“God,” Chloe whispers, licking her lips and watching Aubrey do the same. “You’re so amazing. Do you know that? I hope you know that.”

 

“Hey!” Stacie’s voice echoes through the kitchen and Chloe presses her mouth to Aubrey’s throat, kisses the skin there. “You guys better hurry up and finish your lesbian activity because Fat Amy is about to kick down the door.”

  
                                                                                ///

Chloe loves parties. (Everyone knows Chloe loves to party.)

Too many people and too little space with too much alcohol. The kind of nights that create the really good kind of memories that stick with you forever.

This party is all of those things. The front yard, back yard and house are all covered in twinkling Christmas lights and paper lanterns and there is an entire row boat filled with ice and beers. There’re people everywhere and huge speakers spilling out music and a giant bonfire in the middle of everything and Chloe loves _everything_.

But.

Dean and Aubrey are standing together by the bonfire, talking with their heads tilted towards one another and Aubrey’s not throwing her drink in his face. She’s laughing, looking relaxed and content with a red plastic cup in her hand.

(Chloe liked it better when Aubrey was looking at him like she wanted to bludgeon him to death)

Dean looks like something straight out of Tiger Beat in a way Chloe _knows_ Aubrey probably appreciates and even though it's not like they're doing anything besides talking, Chloe's chest feels tight anyway just watching them.

The feeling is familiar. It's the same cold weight in her belly when she’d tiptoe into the apartment late at night with a men’s jacket draped over her shoulders and her heels in her hand to find Aubrey waiting for her in front of a muted television and use to think it would kill her on nights Aubrey slipped into her own bedroom, smelling of fancy cologne with the edges of her mouth pink from beard burn, to find Chloe curled up in her bed.

It's just that it's been a while since she's done anything to make herself or Aubrey feel that way (consciously on her part because she wants so badly for this almost thing with Aubrey to be something real and she doesn’t even know what to think when Aubrey's downward trend of dates began mimicking hers)

And as annoyed as Chloe feels right now, watching this guy who is so obviously smitten with Aubrey, there's also something else blooming in her chest because Aubrey's eyes keep meeting hers over his shoulder and that soft, dopey smile keeps pulling at her mouth. (It's super adorable)

“So, Dean finally found Aubrey.” Beca says sidling up beside Chloe who gives up watching them to face her.

“I guess so.” Chloe mutters, feigning disinterest even though all she really wants to do is go over there and make everything super awkward.

“He's hot.” Beca points out unnecessarily and Chloe rolls her eyes, takes a long drink of her beer.

“Sure, if you're into...model good looks.... muscles or whatever. And you know what? His ears are, like, really weird. Way too round if you ask me.” She says and Beca laughs softly before drinking from the beer in her own hand. “Anyway, I don't want to talk about him anymore.”

“Okay? What _do_ you want to talk about?” Beca asks playfully and Chloe smiles at her.

“There’s cornhole in the backyard. Wanna get your butt kicked?” Chloe asks and Beca scoffs, chugs the last of her beer in some sort of display of Chloe’s not even sure what and attempts to crumple the can in her tiny elfin hand.

“No, I hope you’re ready to get your ass handed to you.” Beca counters, stalking off around the side of the house. Chloe laughs, trailing behind her and glancing at Aubrey once more to find her still focused on Dean.

As it turns out, neither Beca or Chloe are very good at Cornhole but it’s pretty fun laughing with Beca in the backyard while they give up trying to get their beanbags in the holes and instead chuck them at one another.

“You’re a cheater!” Beca yelps, dodging a beanbag and Chloe laughs, pushing her hair out of her face and scooping up a renegade cushion. When she straightens Beca is watching her closely, smiling just a little and Chloe feels herself blush.

“What’re you looking at?” Chloe asks, squeezing the beanbag in her hand over and over.

“I dunno.” Beca shrugs with a chuckle. “You just look nice or whatever.”

“Thanks.” Chloe clears her throat, squirming a little under Beca’s gaze. “Thank you. You too.”

 “So, tell me about this mystery person I’m competing with.” Beca calls out, turning away from Chloe to pick up the beanbags near her feet.

“It’s not a competition.” Chloe says automatically, watching her straighten and Beca faces her with a smirk.

“You know what I mean.” She says and Chloe sighs. “I want to know what I’m up against.”

“Beca,” Chloe starts and Beca’s smirk blooms into a smile as she wanders closer to Chloe, until they’re almost toe to toe.

“I mean, you keep using vague pronouns so I’m assuming it’s another girl.” Beca says, eyebrow arching playfully. “Is she hot?”

Chloe kind of hates this but she finds herself saying, “Yeah, she’s a babe. She’s beautiful.” Without thinking. She takes a few steps back from Beca and underhand tosses her beanbag at the board. She misses. “She is really beautiful and, like, soft. You know? When she lets you in, she’s so soft? She’s smart and kind of a pain in the ass about it but she challenges me. Makes me challenge myself.”

(It feels like she’s screaming Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey but Beca doesn’t seem to catch on)

“So, why aren’t you guys together?” Beca asks and Chloe shrugs a little, bending over to pick up another beanbag.

“She’s scared? She’s never been with another girl. Her family isn’t….” Chloe says, tossing the beanbag and this time it hits the top of the board and slides into the hole.

“Sounds like bullshit to me.” Beca says and Chloe frowns a little. “Those are all excuses. If she really wanted to be with you then she would just be with you.”

“Things aren’t always that easy for everyone, Beca.” Chloe mutters and it’s Beca’s turn to shrug.

“So, what about me?” Beca asks after a moment, tossing her own beanbags, one after another, and they all miss the board entirely. “You like me.”

“I do.” Chloe admits and Beca moves towards her again, closer than before and Chloe’s heart jumps in her chest.

“And I like you.” Beca points out and Chloe huffs out a laugh. “I don’t mind telling everyone. Screaming it from the rooftop, as gay as that would be.”

Chloe knows that and if she’s completely honest with herself that’s part of what she likes about this thing with Beca. How freely Beca likes her. It feeds into some greedy, hungry part of Chloe and Chloe likes the way that feels.

“I know.” Chloe manages and Beca smiles.

“Does she?” She challenges and Chloe nods slowly.

“She knows about you.” Chloe says and Beca nods.

 Beca moves even closer until they’re nearly chest to chest and Beca looks braver than Chloe’s ever seen her. It makes her heart race, makes her want to lean in and pull back at the same time.

“Becs.” Chloe swallows, licking her lips and Beca smiles a little, tilting her head and pushing up on her toes to get closer.

“Chloe, I really _really_ like you.” Beca murmurs, fingers reaching out for Chloe’s waist. Chloe swallows, staring into her dark blue eyes and she could just kiss her, _finally_. Could press their lips together and put this thing into motion while simultaneously bringing the complicated, messy thing with Aubrey to a screeching halt. (Beca inches forward and all Chloe can think about is Aubrey.)

 “Don’t kiss me.” Chloe breathes desperately, turning her face away.

“Whoa okay. Sorry.” Beca says, jerking backwards and holding up her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“No. No. I’m sorry.” Chloe sighs, a little relieved at the distance Beca has put between them. “I just...”

“You don’t want me to kiss you. It’s fine.” Beca says and she sounds so _hurt_.

“It’s not that. I’m just…” Chloe inhales raggedly.

“Okay. Alright.” Beca nods, “That’s fine. I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t. It’s-It’s fine.” Chloe huffs, opening her eyes to frown down at the grass between them. She realizes belatedly that she has a white-knuckle grip on a bean bag that makes her hand ache and she drops it absently, rubbing her palm against her jeans. “I’m sorry.”

“Dude, stop apologizing.” Beca says and Chloe lifts her head to meet her gaze. “If you’re not ready then you’re not ready. I would feel a million times worse if you felt this way and felt like you couldn’t, you know, stop me.”

“Becs…” Chloe whispers and Beca smiles awkwardly. “You’re really great.”

“Thanks. So are you.” Beca blushes, reaching back to scratch at the back of her neck. “Listen, let’s go find everyone else because I’m kind of dying of embarrassment here.”

That task is easy enough when they make their way back to the front yard to see a group of people have gathered, including the Bellas and right in the middle are Dean and Aubrey.

“What’s going on?” Chloe asks as they make their way closer, slipping in to stand right next to Stacie and Jessica.

“Keg stands.” Stacie says easily and Chloe grins excitedly, glancing at Beca who looks perplexed.

“Aubrey is going to do a keg stand?” She asks in disbelief and Chloe, Stacie and Ashley share a laugh.

“If you ever took off those giant headphones and left your dorm, you’d know that Aubrey doing a keg stand is something to behold.” Chloe says with a smile just as the circle of people opens to make way for the kegs. Chloe follows, slipping up shoulder to shoulder with Aubrey.

“Hey, there you are.” Aubrey greets with a lopsided grin and Chloe smiles back, stepping closer.

“I couldn’t miss this.” Chloe says and Aubrey laughs, turning back to Dean standing in front of them.

 “What are we competing for?” Aubrey asks, eyeing the metallic kegs as they’re dragged side by side in the yard. Chloe almost feels bad for Dean…almost… because Aubrey is really good at keg stands…like freakishly good.

She grew up doing gymnastics and ballet and that combined with all the breathing exercises for the Bellas have made her keg stand practically unbeatable. Her core strength is crazy, and she’s taken down douchebag frat guys twice his size. He has no idea what’s about to happen.

“One keg stand. Whoever can stay up the longest wins.” He grins, turning his hat backwards and Chloe thinks he looks really _really_ stupid…in a hot Mark Wahlberg kind of way. “If I win then you go out with me. On a real date.”

“And _when_ I win?” Aubrey asks and the Bellas snicker around her. Chloe watches Aubrey roll up the sleeves of her flannel shirt and smiles into the lip of her cup.

“You can have whatever you want.” Dean shrugs easily and Aubrey laughs, takes a long slow drink of the beer in her hand before reaching back to hand it to Chloe without looking. Chloe takes it in her free hand, thoughtlessly bringing it to her lips.

“He means his dick.” Stacie clarifies needlessly beside her and Chloe chokes a little on Aubrey’s beer.

“Yeah. I get it.” Chloe coughs, shaking her head to get rid of that visual.

“This is hot, right?” Stacie asks as everyone shuffles back to give them space. Aubrey moves to stand behind one of the kegs while Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy flank her on either side and Dean does the same at the other keg with two of his friends.

“Yeah in a Neanderthal kind of way.” Chloe says thoughtlessly before finishing the rest of Aubrey’s beer and putting her own still half full cup inside of the empty. A small crowd has formed around them, and Chloe shuffles into Aubrey’s eyeline, so she can give her a thumbs up. Aubrey offers her a confident smile, eyes bright with competitiveness and Chloe fights the instinct to swoon.

The crowd chants “Chug!” while both Aubrey and Dean grip the edge of their respective kegs before they’re legs are lifted off the ground and above their heads. A random dude in a shirt with a ridiculously deep ‘v’, holds the end of the tap against Aubrey’s mouth and then they’re both drinking.

This contest goes like they all do, with Aubrey gulping down beer in a ludicrously ladylike manner while maintaining a perfectly balanced handstand. Chloe says a silent thanks to gravity as she eyes Aubrey’s exposed stomach while Aubrey and Dean maintain the longest keg stands Chloe’s ever witnessed. Eventually, Chloe stops ogling Aubrey enough to watch Dean’s stupid muscly arms become unstable before he chokes on a mouthful of beer.

The Bellas go nuts and Chloe finds herself cheering loudly while Aubrey drops to her feet way too gracefully for someone who, seconds before, was upside down drinking beer straight from a keg. She stumbles a little with a laugh then Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose are taking her by a wrist each and lifting her arms in the air victoriously while the crowd cheers. Chloe watches her wipe at her mouth with the back of her hand when Amy and Cynthia Rose release her and then her sparkling gaze locks onto Chloe who is kind of helpless to do anything but walk towards her.

“Showing off your party trick?” Chloe laughs, and Aubrey rolls her eyes, glancing over at Dean who stops pulling his beer-soaked shirt away from his chest to do a bowing gesture while his friends obviously give him a hard time. She turns back to Chloe, opening her mouth to speak when Lilly appears out of nowhere and silently flips a nearby table.

Beer and cups go flying and Chloe laughs, moving forward to grab a shocked looking Aubrey by the waist and pull her back away from what looks like what may be the beginnings of a riot if the chair Fat Amy lifts over her head is any indication.

 “Water?” Chloe suggests leaning up to speak directly into Aubrey’s ear and Aubrey glances away from the carnage of the table and nods.

“Hey! Wait!” Dean starts, whipping off his soaked shirt and draping it over his shoulder. Chloe watches Aubrey blush and rolls her eyes, barely managing to bite back a comment about Dean being a slut.  “I didn’t think you were the kind of girl to destroy a guy’s dignity in front of a crowd then ditch him.”

“I definitely am.”  Aubrey smirks and Dean gets a look in his eyes that Chloe recognizes, that Chloe has felt before and her insides do an awful awful _awful_ turn. It’s not a good feeling.

 Chloe has the idiotic realization that this is what Aubrey feels every time Chloe gets caught up in Beca. Sharper and more painful than just watching someone flirt with Aubrey because it’s obvious there is a connection between the two of them. It makes her feel bad and suddenly sick and like a real asshole.

“So, change your ways for just one night.  Hang out with me a little bit.” He finishes with a laugh, eyes twinkling and Chloe hates all of this. All of this smiling and laughing and flirting that makes Chloe want to drape herself all over Aubrey just to make it stop. “And after you can finish stomping on my ego.”

“Seriously?” Aubrey asks, tipping her head towards Chloe and offering a conspiratorial smile. Like it’s before everything between them started and hooking up with someone else wasn’t the end of the world.

“Yeah, Aubrey, seriously.” Dean grins and Aubrey glances at Chloe again. There’s a pause when their eyes meet, and Chloe wants to shout at Aubrey to just stay with her. She wants to yell at Dean to back the fuck off. Honesty, it feels like she just wants to scream.

She doesn’t.

“Okay.” Aubrey says somewhat warily, walking away from Chloe with a look over her shoulder and towards Dean.  “I’ll find you later? Is that okay?”

“Yep.” Chloe nods, curling both hands into tight fists while she watches them walk away.

And she watches them.

And watches them.

Instead of dancing and drinking and having fun, she’s spends the night watching them together while doing some of, what she personally thinks, is her best wallowing.

She sees all the ways Dean touches Aubrey, casual and unbothered, fingertips on her shoulders or wrist or a hand folded around hers. Chloe sees the way Aubrey _lets_ him. It makes Chloe’s stomach ache, it makes her feel like maybe she’s dying at this party with a warm beer in her hand and The Black Eyed Peas blaring. 

Chloe’s having a lot less fun now and she takes a sip of her beer dejectedly. The kitchen she’s in is swarming with people and Chloe drains the rest of her drink before setting her empty bottle on the countertop behind her and leaning back against it. She thinks about going to find Beca for all the wrong reasons.

 “Listen, if you don’t want people to know about your super hot gay secret then you guys are going to have to stop eye fucking each other across the room.” Stacie mutters slipping right up against Chloe side.

“I’m not eye fucking her.” Chloe sighs, watching Dean and Aubrey in the makeshift dance floor in the living room. Chloe watches them laugh as they dance together, close and face to face. “I’m making eye love to her.”

 “Whatever. This whole party is going to end up pregnant.” Stacie huffs, rolling her eyes at a guy with a blond afro who slinks past them like he’s trying to get her attention. Stacie shifts forward suddenly, snapping her teeth at him and he scampers away. Chloe thinks about getting another drink while she watches Dean slide his fingers into Aubrey’s hair, his other hand splayed at the small of her back as they move. Chloe decides she’s actually going to need, like, ten drinks.

“Beca tried to kiss me tonight.” Chloe sighs suddenly, rubbing her eyes like she can make the sight in front of her disappear. It feels weird to be talking so openly about the things happening between herself, Beca and Aubrey but it feels good to not have to hold everything in the way she has been.

“Yeah I kind of figured there was some kind of lesbian love triangle going on between you guys.” Stacie says and there’s no judgement in her voice. Chloe still feels like shit about the thing in the backyard with Beca for so many reasons, but she thinks she’d probably feel worse if she’d kissed her. “Is that why you’ve been punishing yourself by watching those two?”

“Maybe? I guess. I don’t know.” Chloe admits. “It’s just…I don’t want to be some hidden thing and that’s all Aubrey can offer me.”

“What do you want from her?” Stacie wonders and Chloe offers her a half shrug.

“Everything.” Chloe admits, “I want to give everything to her and I want everything in return and I don’t…I don’t think that’s asking too much.”

“And I bet Beca has made it clear that she’s more than willing to give you that.” Stacie finishes for her and Chloe nods. “Listen, I only just recently found out about you two, but Aubrey has always been different with you.  Honestly, it seems like it was only a matter of time before this secret was out. Aubrey hasn’t exactly been shy with her affection while we’ve been here and, I mean, she didn’t go crazy axe murderer on me when I walked in on you guys this afternoon.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I noticed. I realized.” Chloe mumbles.

“So maybe everything doesn’t have to be some grand declaration.” Stacie says, tilting her head towards Aubrey. “Because she’s dancing with the hottest guy at this party, hell in a 10-mile radius, and can’t stop looking at you.”

“I like Beca.” Chloe admits guiltily, “That’s a thing.”

“Like?” Stace says thoughtfully, crossing her arms. “What does that even mean? You enjoy spending time with her? You want to sleep with her? You want to see where it goes with her? You want to date her?”

Chloe lets the question tumble around in her head.

Beca is the softest kind of alternative, conventionally unconventional piercings and top 40 hits. Her awkwardness is charming, and Chloe thinks she is the kind of pretty that boys with tattoos write songs about. She has eyes for Chloe, dark blue and so wanting and Chloe sometimes thinks she could be with her.

(Aubrey is the strangest type of normal, too tight neck scarves and 80s power ballads. Confident and poised. Chloe thinks she is the kind of beautiful that tattooed boys grow for because she told them she believed in them. She has eyes for Chloe too, tender and scared.)

Interacting with Beca is so easy. They have conversations with their voices and conversations with their eyes and it all makes sense. Her face and body are always legible, easy for Chloe to read and their interactions don't haunt her for days after.  Chloe could keep watching instead of turning away when Beca stares too long and too deep. They could kiss, and it would be that easy.

But parts of Beca are familiar. Her stubborn streak. Her desperate drive to prove her worth. It's all too familiar. Chloe hates to think that some of the things that she likes most about Beca are the parts that look like Aubrey because Beca is great and unique and doesn't deserve to get tangled in whatever Chloe and Aubrey are (or aren't) doing but it's the truth.

 In fact, Beca and Aubrey are alike in enough ways to make sure most of their encounters are complete and utter train wrecks (Beca always tries to take too much and Aubrey never gives ground easily) It's head to head and violent, clashing and locking horns until eventually someone backs down. Chloe isn't narcissistic enough to think that they're always fighting over her but, _God_ , does it feel like sometimes they're fighting over her.

Beca could be enough if Chloe let her. Beca wants to be enough for Chloe. And it would be so easy for Chloe to call Beca her girlfriend, to bring her home for holidays and introduce her to her parents and all of the other things that usually come with relationships.

 But she watches Aubrey across the room, pulled tight in Dean arms while they dance and her eyes finding Chloe over his shoulder and suddenly everything with Beca seems impossible because of the way Chloe _feels_ when she meets Aubrey’s green eyes.

“I don’t even know.” Chloe sighs eventually.

“Well, do you like her enough to maybe lose Aubrey?” Stacie asks and Chloe swallows thickly. Just the thought is enough to make fear slither up into her chest like a snake.

“I don’t think I would survive losing Aubrey.” Chloe admits.’.

“God, lesbians are the worst.” Stacie mutters, examining her fingernails and Chloe can only laugh. “You know the only reason she’s hanging out with that big, beautiful idiot is because of you.”

“She can do whatever she wants.” Chloe sighs and Stacie nods.”

“She definitely can and she’s choosing to stick around while you figure out whatever weird love triangle is happening between you guys.” Stacie points out.

“It’s not a love triangle.” Chloe defends weakly.

“So, what’s up? You can’t decide who you want to screw more?” Stacie asks, taking an entire bottle of vodka from the hand of a very drunk guy wandering by and drinking directly from the bottle without even a wince.  “Is Aubrey bad at sex? I mean, I find it kind of hard to believe because all of that repressed energy has to go somewhere, right?”

“Bree and I haven’t had sex…technically.” Chloe blurts, and Stacie gives her a funny look. Chloe blushes and rolls her eyes. “Don’t. It’s complicated.”

“I definitely need to hear more about _that_.” Stacie says, and Chloe is in absolute disagreement. “But right now, you need to go over there and dance with her instead of gawking like a freak.”

 And then Stacie is grabbing her by the wrist and dragging Chloe into the room full of dancing bodies, not stopping until they’re right beside Aubrey and Dean. Aubrey turns away from Dean and just like that she and Chloe are face to face.  Stacie hip bumps Chloe into Aubrey before dancing away and Aubrey catches as Chloe stumbles into her.

“Dean wants to go down to the lake. I’ll only go if you come.” Aubrey says, hands on Chloe’s hips while Dean chuckles behind her. Her expression is soft and open and beautiful and Chloe nods.

                                               

                                                                                                ///

Dean is a complete gentleman while they strip down to their underwear. (Aubrey isn’t, watching Chloe with careful eyes the entire time which only makes Chloe blush and wish they were alone.)

They jump into the water and Chloe swims close to Aubrey, distracting her from Dean taking his clothes off on the dock by stroking her hand across her stomach, down her back until Chloe just wraps herself around Aubrey and Dean gets in.

 Her skin smells like sunblock and sweetness and Chloe breathes her in, nose against the soft skin below her ear and takes a long lingering breath. The bottom of the lake is squishing under her feet as she presses up on her toes to stay close to Aubrey while the water laps at the tops of her shoulders.

“How long have you guys been friends?” Dean asks, splashing somewhere behind Chloe and she can’t be bothered to turn around to face him because the water is warm and so is Aubrey where they’re pressed together under the surface.

“We met freshman year.” Aubrey says, pulling back enough to peer at Chloe and Chloe knows she’s a little beer drunk. It would be impossible for her not to be, but her eyes are deceptively steady. “I don’t know, it feels like we’ve known each other way longer though. Doesn’t it?”

Chloe licks her lips, tasting the water there before reaching out to cup Aubrey’s jaw with one hand, while Aubrey hands find her hips under the water, her fingers playing with the sides of her panties. “Since the beginning of time.”

Aubrey grins at that, her eyes shining even in the darkness and the wavering light from the shore and Chloe can’t help brushing her thumb along the upturned edge of her mouth while she thinks about how fucking _pretty,_ she is. How perfect right now is even with Dean circling around them in the water because that legendary Posen focus is squarely on Chloe and it feels amazing.

There’s a splash over Chloe’s shoulder, the noise of feet paddling and Aubrey’s gaze strays behind her for just a moment before leaning in to brush her nose against Chloe’s. Chloe reaches up to push Aubrey’s damp hair away from her face, swaying into her body with a smile when Aubrey’s breath catches. Aubrey sighs her name, a warm wet hand slipping up along the back of her neck, holding her close and Chloe barely notices the sound of Dean breaking the surface of the water behind her.

“You two seem pretty close.” Dean announces like they’re not pressed waist to waist and breast to breast in front of him.  Chloe has the passing thought of drowning him, but Aubrey is giggling instead of panicking and Chloe is sort of helpless in the face of her amusement.

“We’re BFFs.” Aubrey announces even though her gaze is sharp and Chloe blushes, leaning forward to tuck her mouth against Aubrey’s neck.

“Can I be your BFF too?” Dean asks quietly, and Chloe rolls her eyes, finally turning around in Aubrey’s arms to watch Dean idly treading water. She realizes dimly that this whole situation feels very Wild Things. “What?”

“I can.” Chloe says, feeling Aubrey press herself against her back, hooking her chin over the slope of her shoulder. “You can’t.”

Aubrey laughs at that, right against Chloe’s ear and Chloe can’t hide the shiver that races down her spine.

“Ouch, Mary Jane.” Dean laughs, swimming forward easily through the water and then Chloe watches him float to the dock, easily climbing the ladder out of the water (His muscles glisten, which…. whatever). He perches on the edge of the dock, leaning back on one hand while reaching for his opened beer. “What if I tell you that I’m a great singer?”

Aubrey drifts away from Chloe at that and towards the dock, gaping up at Dean who grins back, and Chloe takes the opportunity to submerge her entire head under the water because their eye contact makes everything in Chloe’s chest go burning hot and insane. She stays down as long as she can, until her lungs are burning hotter than the feeling in her chest and when she surfaces, Aubrey is still gazing up at Dean with a soft, lopsided smile.

“How can you make a statement like that and then not prove it.” Aubrey challenges and Dean shrugs, enticing Aubrey into a game that Chloe knows too well.

“Because my voice is like honey and I don’t want you falling in love with me.” Dean points out and Aubrey scoffs loudly.

“Prove it.” Aubrey says, and Dean heaves a suffering sigh, like having Aubrey’s attention is such a burden instead of exactly what he wants.

“Fine.” Dean declares like it’s a chore. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I think we’ll be okay.” Chloe deadpans, swimming backwards away from him and Aubrey.

His voice is, much to Chloe’s apprehension, good.

It’s not perfect but its strong and gruff and full of personality.

Chloe gives herself a little distance from them, watches with space away from them as Dean sings, leaning lazily back on his hands and staring down at Aubrey who is watching him closely while he sings-

**_Miami heat, palm trees in the breeze_ ** ****__  
You're the sweetest thing  
The sweetest thing I've ever seen  
Sand at my feet, ocean after that  
__**Silver light of the moon dancing on the waves**

(Chloe is reminded of Beca and that yellow cup and that moment where Chloe was so amazed by this new, shiny person.)

**_Girl, you got me high, just with your eyes_ **  
**Every word you say, well, it's a lullaby**  
**Pull me inside out**  
**Put me upside down**  
**Silence all of the noise that I can do without**

**_You're the sweetest thing that I ever did see_ **  
**Like a bird taking way**  
**Tears that set you free**  
**You're the sweetest thing that I ever did see**

Chloe dives under the water, lets Dean’s singing become nothing more than an incomprehensible warble in her ears. The hot feeling is back again, stinging and sharp and Chloe wonders idly if it will kill her. If she should let it.

Chloe surfaces, wiping water away from her face to find Dean and Aubrey still looking at each other.

“- was okay.” Aubrey is laughing, and Dean is grinning. “I mean, for an amateur.”

“Listen, you’ve gotta stop complimenting me. You’re ruining your own reputation.” Dean declares, before climbing to his feet. “Do you want another drink? I’m gonna run back to the house and get more beers.”

“Yes, but come back, okay? Because, I actually do have quite a few notes for you.” Aubrey answers and Chloe ducks under water again, letting the water cover her head for a long, silent moment. Let’s the hot jealously she feels drown in the water before pushing up to break the surface in time to see Dean walking away.

“He’s pretty good.” Chloe calls out and Aubrey turns in the water to face her with a soft smile. “We can get him a wig and a Bellas uniform. Do a whole Tootsie thing.”

“He’s totally pretty enough to pull it off.” Aubrey says, swimming up close to Chloe again. “Probably prettier than me.”

“See, now, that’s impossible.” Chloe teases and Aubrey rolls her eyes. “You are so hot. Do you kiss girls?”

Aubrey beams, nods a little before leaning in to kiss Chloe sweetly. “Sometimes.”

Aubrey slides a hand against the back of Chloe’s neck and pressing close, close, close. Their mouths meet eagerly, and Chloe pulls her closer, almost drowns both of them while she slips her tongue into Aubrey’s mouth.

Aubrey pulls away with a shaky breath, whispering Chloe’s name gently. “Are you okay?”

“I want to punch Dean in the face.” Chloe admits and Aubrey smiles.

“I might like to watch that.” Aubrey murmurs and Chloe arches an eyebrow, shifting her weight upwards and winding her legs around Aubrey’s waist. And there’s something kind of amazing about watching Aubrey go breathless right in front of her eyes.

“You’re kind of a pervert. Do you know that?” Chloe says, gazing down at Aubrey.

“I wasn't...” Aubrey starts softly over the faint music from the party and the water laps coolly at her skin while Aubrey is hot against her front. “I'm not going to do anything with him.”

The thing is, Chloe already knows that. Chloe has been the center of Aubrey's unwavering attention since before the bus ride to the lake house and Chloe knows a pretty boy they've only known one day is not enough to break Aubrey Posen's legendary focus. But, even with that knowledge, she feels threatened and on edge.

“I didn’t like seeing you hanging out with him all night.” Chloe admits and it's so dark that she can barely make out Aubrey's features, but Chloe can feel Aubrey's eyes on her. “Is this what it feels like when I…when I spend time with Beca?”

Aubrey huffs, leaning forward to drop her mouth against Chloe’s shoulder and nods. “But I don’t want you to feel like that. Dean is okay. But I don’t want anyone as badly as I want you.”

“Bree,” Chloe groans, smoothing her hands over Aubrey’s shoulders before winding it in the wet ends of her hair. Chloe has gotten use to Aubrey expressing herself without words. She’s learned the language of a hand lingering on her back or a blush and a stare, but this week is the first time she’s ever just…said what she wanted. It seems like such a small thing, but it feels huge where it settles in Chloe’s chest. It means something important and Chloe thinks back to Aubrey’s soft admission the first afternoon at the lake. “You’ve never told me you wanted me before.”

“Chloe, how could I not? Have you met you?” Aubrey says with soft, drunken honesty, inching closer, murmuring practically against Chloe’s parted lips. “You’re the best.”

“No, I’m a dick.” Chloe bites out and Aubrey pulls away, lets Chloe ease out of her arms with reluctance that Chloe can feel.

“Chlo…” Aubrey starts, obviously confused and Chloe shakes her head.

“Aubrey, I feel like shit right now. Like, I want to strangle Dean until his eyeballs explode.” Chloe blurts, wiping a wet hand over her eyes.

“That’s graphic.” Aubrey says, and Chloe nods, squeezes her eyes shut as tight as she can.

“It is but it’s true. Watching you two together makes me want to kill him. I feel fucking awful, like I have the worst indigestion of my life.” Chloe continues, gesturing wildly. “And—and this is how you feel when I’m…when I’m, _whatever_ , with Beca. _I_ make you feel like _this_.”

“Chloe, it’s okay- “Aubrey tries because Aubrey always tries to make things better for Chloe.

“No, Bree. I’m _hurting_ you.” Chloe bites out the realization loudly, feels nauseated at the idea, “And I know…I know there’s other stuff, but it doesn’t mean that I should be making you constantly feel the way I feel right now. And, Jesus, you’re a saint because I _cannot_ stand this.”

“I’m not a saint.” Aubrey says with a huff. “Trust me.”

Chloe stares across the water at Aubrey who watches her evenly. “Do you like him?”

Aubrey takes a long breath, sinks into the water until it hits her chin. “Yes. But I barely know him. I’m sure I’ll find something to hate about him soon enough.”

“No.” Chloe huffs, “No. You guys are flirty and cute and he’s your type even though I know you don’t think he is. He totally is. You guys are going to get married and have beautiful, blond kids with incredible eyes and I’m just…I can’t.”

“Chloe.” Aubrey interrupts sharply and Chloe stops rambling. “You’re being really unfair right now. Yes, Dean’s okay but you’re the only person at this lake, in this entire world, that I want, and I feel like I’ve made that very clear recently.”

“You have.” Chloe acknowledges with a slow breath. “You have.”

“But you have a date scheduled with Beca.” Aubrey points out, swallowing hard. “Beca, who came to me and asked _me_ for ideas to take _you_ out. So, you don’t really get to lose it over me and a guy I have no intention of being with.”

Chloe winces, feels sick to her stomach and Aubrey sighs, skims her hand over the surface of the water. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t.” Aubrey challenges and Chloe meets her gaze in the darkness.

                                                                                                ///

Chloe wakes to slow fingers carefully working through the tangles of her hair, the spicy smell of cologne, the soft scent of vanilla and a long leg threaded between hers. Chloe’s had her fair share of morning afters but when she opens her eyes, breathing in the cool damp air and meeting Aubrey’s eyes, she knows the ones with Aubrey are by far the best. (She thinks this is the only one she’ll ever want. She’ll ever need). Aubrey’s wearing a sweatshirt that she demanded right off Dean’s back, citing her keg stand win as the reason he had to give it to her (And he did because of course he did.) The hood is up, blonde hair spilling out around her neck and Chloe smiles sleepily at how beautiful she is in this moment.

“Morning.” Aubrey greets quietly, voice a little gravely and a little southern and Chloe can’t help wriggling closer, tightening her legs around Aubrey’s thigh and tucking her fingers under the hem of her sweatshirt.

“Hmm, is this a dream?” Chloe sighs, soaking up Aubrey’s warmth and breathing her in.

“You dream about waking up hung over in a strange sleeping bag on a rickety old dock?” Aubrey wonders, eyes darting up to watch her own fingers skate against Chloe’s scalp.

“I dream about waking up in your arms.” Chloe says, watching Aubrey blush furiously. Chloe takes the opportunity to slide her hands all the way up the back of Aubrey’s sweatshirt, feeling her bones flex with every breath she takes. “And werewolves. And I have this reoccurring dream that I’m an astronaut and my helmet come off.”

“Do you ever have them all together.” Aubrey asks and Chloe nods.

“Oh yeah, I wake up in werewolf Aubrey’s hairy arms and then she rips my helmet off. Also, we’re in space. It’s both terrifying and sexy.” Chloe says and Aubrey smiles.

“Sounds confusing.” Aubrey laughs.

It’s early. The sky is still more grey than blue, and the air is still chilly and wet, and Aubrey’s eyes look greener than Chloe’s ever seen them. When Chloe manages to lift her head and drag her gaze away from Aubrey, they are, in fact, on the dock.

She vaguely remembers Dean attempting to cajole them back to the house and their giggling refusal and declaration that they were sleeping here by the water. Dean had laughed at them, disappeared back to the house long enough for Chloe to kiss Aubrey’s mouth and neck and perfect shoulders before returning with an armful of sleeping bags, blankets and more beer.  Chloe laughs a little at the sight of Dean just a few feet away, stretched out on his belly beneath a blanket.

“I feel gross and my head hurts a little.” Aubrey sighs, squirming down in the sleeping bag and Chloe inches downward with her, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

“You somehow managed to befriend the most respectful college frat guy I’ve ever met.” Chloe whispers and Aubrey laughs a little, closing her eyes.

“Dean isn’t so bad.” Aubrey mutters and Chloe makes a noncommittal sound at the back of her throat and busies herself with sliding the pads of her fingers along the indentations of Aubrey’s ribs. Aubrey tilts her head up enough to look at Chloe for a long moment. “I want to kiss you but my mouth tastes like old eggs.”

Chloe hums thoughtfully, “I have an idea.”

It takes a lot of tugging and whispered coaxing to get Aubrey out of the warmth of the sleeping bag, but she does, and they step around Dean’s sleeping form and make their way back to the house

The bathroom is huge, and Aubrey makes an awed sound as Chloe shuts the door behind them, making sure to lock the door.

“It’s amazing, right?” Chloe says, grinning at Aubrey as she looks around the room.

“It’s the nicest bathroom I’ve ever been in.” Aubrey says, voice echoing against the marble.

“I found it last night when I was snooping around.” Chloe admits, watching Aubrey open a drawer and pull out an unopened box of toothpaste and an unopened toothbrush. “Jackpot.”

She hands Chloe a toothbrush and they stand side by side at the his and hers sink and brush their teeth. Chloe, who brushes her teeth like a normal person, finishes first and offers Aubrey’s judgmental reflection a minty smile before going to investigate the futuristic looking shower.

“We should get in.” Chloe comments quietly, her voice bouncing around the room and it’s silent for a moment save for the sound of Aubrey spitting toothpaste into the sink.

“…Okay.” Aubrey answers.

Chloe watches her cup her hand under the faucet, scooping water into her mouth, swishing it around before spitting it out and when Aubrey lifts her eyes to find Chloe staring, she blushes bright red. She drags the back of her hand over her wet lips, quietly gazing at Chloe in the reflection of the mirror. There are a lot of perfectly good words that Chloe could say right now, plenty of conversations that need to be had but Aubrey seems to have given up on words and Chloe’s always been better with action.

Aubrey is quiet as Chloe pushes away from the shower door, her gaze sharp and clear in the mirror as Chloe walks closer and closer. Close enough to watch the fine hair at the nape of Aubrey’s neck stand on end when she exhales against her skin.

Chloe’s heart feels like it’s pounding behind her teeth, the hiss of the shower loud in her ears and the bravado that brought her to this point sort of floats away until all that’s left is the kind of raw, naked emotion that makes her nose against Aubrey’s blond hair before pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. Chloe feels the heavy breath Aubrey lets out, the way her shoulders slump just a little as her head bows forward while she reaches out to grip the edge of the bathroom counter and her eyes flutter shut.

Chloe plants soft kisses to the side of her throat, grips at her hips and tugs until Aubrey turns to face her then presses her lips to the corner of her mouth, trails her lips across her jaw, nips at her chin until Aubrey opens her eyes again and her lips part.

“Wanna get in?” Chloe asks and Aubrey glances at the shower, visibly swallowing before nodding.

And Chloe is in no way ashamed of her body. She’s gotten the lots of compliments, actually, but when she takes a step back to pull her tank top over her head and shrug out of her bra, she feels nervous.

“Oh wow.” Aubrey says sounding dumber than Chloe’s ever heard her and that makes Chloe a little less nervous as she steps out of her shorts.

“Is that a good ‘wow’ or like a ‘wow, your pants are off this is awkward?” Chloe asks, and Aubrey laughs nervously, eyes flickering over Chloe’s body like she’s afraid to stare too long in any one place.

“More of a ‘wow, you’re so beautiful.’ kind of ‘wow’.” Aubrey huffs, meeting Chloe’s gaze. “Sorry, I’m usually a lot more eloquent. I’m just…wow.”

Aubrey steps close and Chloe leans in to nose at the soft skin at the underside of her jaw while her heart beats hard behind her ribs and Aubrey’s cool fingers stroke down her back. The shower is filling the bathroom with thick steam and humid warmth and Chloe sighs again when Aubrey’s fingertips trace over the waist of her panties.

“Do you want to keep these on?” Aubrey asks quietly, voice just a little shaky and Chloe bites lightly at her chin with a smile.

“No.” Chloe murmurs shaking her head. “Do you want me to keep them on?”

Aubrey huffs out another nervous chuckle even as Chloe moves to kiss her neck, “No.”

“Then I should totally take them off.” Chloe mumbles, pulling away from Aubrey’s skin to smile at her. “Maybe?”

“Yeah, I mean we are getting in the shower.” Aubrey points out needlessly, color filling her cheeks.

“We are. So, you’ll probably have to take off your clothes too.” Chloe points out and Aubrey nods. “If you want to join me.”

“I do.” Aubrey manages, leaning away from Chloe to pull off her hoodie, unbutton her shirt and drape it on the counter top. Chloe watches breathlessly as she unhooks her lace bra and sets that aside too before undoing her shorts. It’s a lot of skin, all at once more of Aubrey than Chloe’s ever been shown and she’s pretty sure she’s never ever seen anything as beautiful. “Did you lock the door?”

“Don’t worry. If anyone walks in, we’ll just say we’re two friends showering together. Platonically.” Chloe jokes, watching Aubrey slip out of her shorts before tucking her fingers in the sides of her lace panties.

“It’s not platonic. We’re naked.” Aubrey points out and Chloe swallows back a giddy laugh.

“Then it’s a good thing I locked the door.” Chloe says before pulling her underwear down her legs and kicking them free. She doesn’t look at Aubrey, just turns to get into the shower and when the hot water rains down on her face, she squeezes her eyes shut and listens to Aubrey follow her in.

The shower door clicks shut and even though they’re not touching, Chloe can feel Aubrey, hovering behind her. She smooths her hands over her hair, slicking it away from her face and when she opens her eyes, Aubrey is watching her quietly.

“Let’s kiss.” Chloe suggests softly, turning to face Aubrey. “Can we?”

“Yeah.” Aubrey croaks, licking her lips and stepping into Chloe, into the spray of warm water. Chloe kisses her, smiling against her lips at the sharp breath Aubrey takes as Chloe fits their bodies together. She tastes warm and minty and sweet and fuck, Chloe loves kissing her. Loves the way Aubrey can’t stop moving closer and closer until Chloe’s back meets the tile wall.

Aubrey’s skin is slick and hot where they’re pressed together, and the shower wall is smooth and cool against her back while she kisses Aubrey slowly. Like she has all the time in the world just for the taste of Aubrey’s mouth. Chloe kisses her the way she’s learned makes Aubrey breathless and wanting, that makes her murmur Chloe’s name like it’s the only words she knows when Chloe pulls away.

“Chlo…” Aubrey sighs when Chloe does ease back, resting the back of her head against the tile and smoothing a hand over Aubrey’s collarbone, then down to trace her fingertips along the tan lines on her breast.

“Is this okay?” Chloe asks, licking her lips and meeting Aubrey’s blown gaze. Aubrey nods a little, blinking water from her eyelashes before kissing Chloe again. She inhales sharply when Chloe cups her breast, thumb circling softly and the soft sound Aubrey makes will be ingrained in Chloe’s mind forever and ever.

“Are you okay?” Aubrey asks quietly against her mouth and Chloe smiles, nearly laughs because Chloe doesn’t think she’s ever felt better.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Chloe murmurs with a laugh, leaning in to kiss Aubrey’s shoulder, licking at the ledge of her clavicle and curling her hands around either side of Aubrey’s ribs, just below her breasts. “But if it gets overwhelming tell me to stop, Aubrey. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Okay.” Aubrey says quietly and Chloe nods, kissing her again.

They kiss for long, drawn out minutes that makes Chloe dizzy and aroused and reckless in the way her mouth wanders from Aubrey’s. She trails her lips down her neck, listens to the way Aubrey hisses when Chloe uses her teeth on the soft skin on the underside of her jaw, feels her tremble when Chloe bends to kiss her breasts. Chloe takes her nipple into her mouth and Aubrey moans.

“That feels…It doesn’t usually feel like that.” Aubrey says breathlessly when Chloe lifts her head to meet her blown gaze. She looks soft and aroused and Chloe loves it. “Do you feel like that when I touch you?”

Aubrey reaches out to touch Chloe’s throat, to trace her collarbones, to touch her breasts and Chloe nods before kissing her again.  Both of Aubrey’s hands move to her breasts and Chloe sighs softly, leaning into her touch and touching Aubrey too.

Aubrey’s is intoxicating, and Chloe’s hands grow bolder the fuzzier her brain gets, and Aubrey lets out a soft cry when Chloe’s fingers grip high at her thigh, where her leg and pelvis meet.

 “Holy shit.” Chloe breathes, feeling Aubrey’s fingers drop away from her stomach to touch herself between her own thighs like she’s helpless to do anything else. “Aubrey.”

“God, I’m sorry.” Aubrey whispers, pulling her hand away and drawing in a shaking breath. “I- “

“No, yeah.” Chloe murmurs, curling her fingers around Aubrey’s wrist and guiding her hand back between her thighs. “It’s okay, Bree. Touch yourself. That’s so hot.”

Chloe swallows hard, her body throbbing with arousal as she takes a moment to watch Aubrey’s long fingers work between her legs after a moment of hesitation before kissing her again until it feels like Aubrey loses the ability to multitask, lips parted but still while her hand moves quickly.

“It feels good.” Aubrey gasps softly, hips rolling against her own fingertips now and it’s fucking incredible. Chloe drags her lips down her neck, sucking at her wet skin and biting down before she can stop herself. Aubrey curses quietly, nails of her free hand digging into the small of Chloe’s back before dropping down against her ass.

“Yes, _baby_.” Chloe croaks, her hand falling away from Aubrey’s breasts to trace down her arm, her forearm, to her flexing wrist. Knowing Aubrey is touching herself because the way Chloe makes her feel is mind blowing, makes her so hot it feels like she’ll combust. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful. I love how you look right now.”

“Chloe.” Aubrey gasps leaning in to kiss her while Chloe shifts, reaching for the arm Aubrey has wrapped around her and guiding her hand to her breast. Aubrey cups her, pulls away from Chloe’s mouth to watch her thumb drag over Chloe’s hardened nipple.

Chloe takes her thumb into her mouth, sucking hard with a moan while Aubrey watches her with impossibly dark eyes and Aubrey drags in a surprised breath and comes.

Chloe keeps sucking, doesn’t take her eyes off Aubrey’s face as she trembles quietly, body straining and flexing like it’s begging for Chloe’s touch.

“Fuck.” Aubrey gasps, eyes squeezed shut as Chloe releases her thumb before smoothing her wet hair away from her face. Then she trails her hands down her torso, over her still shuddering stomach muscles, smoothing across her hips before holding her there.

“You really know how to put on a show.” Chloe murmurs and Aubrey offers a breathless laugh.

“Performing is my passion.” She deadpans and Chloe chuckles, shivering a little under the cooling water. “Are you okay?”

“I just watched the prettiest girl I’ve ever met come in my arms. I’m great.” Chloe grins, kissing Aubrey’s forehead when she ducks her head to hide her blush. “Are you?”

Aubrey just nods, “But I’m cold now.”

“Then let’s get out of here. We can gather up the Bellas and go back to the house.” Chloe suggests, kissing Aubrey’s temple.

Aubrey’s fingers are still a little wrinkly in Chloe’s hand and she and Chloe smell like the same pomegranate scrub as they walk down the stairs and out into the quickly warming morning in the same clothes from the night before with matching wet hair and another secret that belongs to the two of them.

Chloe feels punch drunk and distracted and like maybe the only thing in the world worth paying any attention to is Aubrey. Aubrey who keeps looking at her with these soft, affectionate smiles as they pick their way through the backyard and around the slowly waking people.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here so comments are appreciated!


End file.
